Tangled Web of Emotions
by Nyshalla
Summary: Zoro and Luffy have gotten much closer lately, and it's freaking out some members of the straw hat crew, while inexplicably making others angry. Sanji has mixed emotions about seeing the two together, and so he chooses to focus even more energy into flirting with the girls, which for some reason angers Zoro, Where does Law fit into all of this & Shanks here to steal Luffy away?
1. Chapter 1

Zoro and Luffy have gotten much closer lately, and it's freaking out some members of the straw hat crew, while inexplicably making others angry. Sanji has mixed emotions about seeing the two together, and so he chooses to focus even more energy into flirting with the girls, which for some reason angers Zoro, and where does Law fit into all of this? And is Shanks here to steal Luffy away? _Pairings may not be as they seem. Male x Male relationships are Shounen Ai, but may turn into Yaoi later_. Ace x Luffy, Zoro x Luffy, Zoro x Sanji, Law x Kidd, Law x Luffy, Shanks x Luffy, Sanji x Nami, and Robin x Mihawk, Brook  & Perona, Chopper & Maliah (OC Mink), Franky x Celia (OC)

Romance, Adventure, humor, friendship, hurt/comfort, drama, angst

 ** _}-_**

"Ace!" Luffy stopped suddenly as he noticed his brother had stopped the barrage of soldiers who were chasing him. One of his brother's hands held a brightly lit ball of flame out in front of him, and Luffy's eyes widened in excitement.

"Luffy, Go, I will hold them off and join you later!" Ace called back to his brother.

"You ate a Devil Fruit! So Cool!" Luffy shouted back to his brother, as he turned around and started running along with his Nakama again,

"Who's that Luffy?" Nami asked as she ran along next to her captain.

Luffy grinned brightly, his smile stretching from ear to ear. "My Brother" he said.

This shocked everyone, almost to point where they stopped running to look at Luffy, but since he kept running, they did too. Truth was it has been a very long time since Luffy had seen his brother Ace, and he really was excited to catch up, but they needed to lose the marines first. Luffy was sure Ace would find them without a problem. He always managed to find him during Hide and seek, or even when Luffy took off on his own in the jungle near their home as children. This wasn't so bad when Luffy got lost and wanted to be found. The problem was, he found him when he wanted to be alone as well. Luffy honestly thought his brother could find him anywhere. They just had that kind of Bond.

It wasn't long before Luffy's thoughts drifted back to the antics they used to play on Dadan and their childhood adventures. Ace hated Luffy at first, but Luffy wouldn't give up, and after his persistence, eventually got him tortured and nearly killed, Ace and his friend Sabo finally warmed up to him. They even became Sake brother's, though Ace and Luffy were foster brothers anyway, and Sabo didn't come to live with them until later. That is, until Sabo's biological father recognized him one day and hired some bandits to kidnap him and take him home against his will. Sabo wouldn't stay though, and instead he chose to take to the sea much earlier than the boys had planned, but The Celestial Dragons who hated pirates saw his ship, and attacked it, and just like that their brother was gone.

Since then, Luffy and his remaining brother had become inseparable. It was almost like they were two halves of the same soul, and Luffy loves him more than he has ever loved anyone. Ace protected him. He comforted him, and as much as Ace denied it at first, Luffy knows that Ace loves him just as much as Luffy loves Ace.

Just as he rounded a corner, Luffy looked back to make sure he had lost the marines, and found that he was alone. Slowly he listened for the tell-tale signs of footsteps, and hearing none, walked back to the edge of the building to glance around for signs of his crew.

Luffy was about to backtrack and see if he could find them, when he felt a presence behind him and spun around to see his brother smiling at him.

"Don't worry." He said. "They're safe. You just turned a different direction then they did. I think they're headed back to your ship" he explained.

"Good, I was a little worried about them. Shishishi. But boy am I glad to see you Ace!" Luffy exclaimed as he jumped into his brother's arms and kissed him strait on the lips. It was an innocent kiss, but Ace sighed, and shook his head softly as he finally pulled away and smiled back at the boy as he looked him over.

"Do you remember what you told me before I left the island three years ago? What you did?" Ace asked looking into his brother's eyes.

Luffy tilted his head in thought for a moment, and then smiled widely. I told you I loved you, and then I kissed you and asked you not to leave me." He answered, before a pout slowly started to replaced his smile. "But then you left me anyway." he finished as he glared at his brother.

"Do you remember what I told you before I left?" Ace asked,

Luffy sighed. "That brothers don't kiss, even if they love each other, and someday I will know the difference." Luffy thought about this for a moment. "But I guess I still don't know the difference Ace, because I still love you, and I still want to kiss you. Anyway, were Sake brothers, so that should mean it's ok right?" Luffy asked.

Ace laughed at Luffy's reasoning and pulled him into a tighter hug. "Yeah I guess it's alright. But it might raise eyebrows he said. Are you alright with that?"

Luffy looked Horrified. "How does that happen? I didn't know eyebrows could move on their own." Luffy replied in amazement.

Ace looked at Luffy for a moment before it sunk in that Luffy had completely misunderstood what he was saying. Suddenly he raised his head back in laughter. "Luffy you never change. He said. I meant, that people will find it strange if they see us, because we are brother's."

"Oh, well I don't care about that!" Luffy says as they hear footsteps and voices coming closer.

"I think you better get back to your ship or their going to wonder what happened to you," Ace said with a fond smile. "I'm going to lead them away, and I will meet you there." With that, Ace ran towards the Marines, and Luffy ran off in the direction of his ship.

 ** _}-_**

"So what are you doing here in Alabasta anyway?" Luffy asked as his brother crouched on the rail of the ship.

"I'm looking for someone." Ace told him. "His name is Teach, but he goes by the name of Blackbeard. He used to be a part of Whitebeards crew and under my division, but he killed a crewmate and stole a devil fruit, so it's up to me to take him down."

"You want some help?" Luffy asked. "I think I met him on Jaya. He really loves Cherry pies."

"Thanks Lu. But this is my responsibility, I need to take care of it on my own." Ace responded. ' _and keep you safe'_ he added to himself. "and Lu, if you see him, don't confront him. Just get away as fast as you can. The man is trouble, and he is stronger than anyone you've faced."

"Alright Ace" Luffy didn't like being left out. He also didn't like the idea that Ace was going up against this guy alone. But Ace had always been stronger than him, and he knew Ace's pride wouldn't allow him to interfere.

"So, why don't you introduce me to everyone?" Ace finally turns the conversation to Luffy's crew members, and Luffy calls everyone Over.

"So this is Nami" Luffy says. "She is our navigator, and she really likes money. Sanji is our cook" he says introducing the blond. "He really likes girls, but he isn't very fond of guys I guess". Luffy says with a shrug. "Zoro, is my swordsman and first mate. He was my first Nakama." Luffy Says with a big smile. "Over there is Chopper, he is our Doctor and he has a really cool Zoan fruit. He can do 5 transformations." Luffy exclaims. "And that leaves Usopp" Luffy finishes. "He is our sharpshooter, and he tells really great stories."

"Well sounds like you've got a great crew Luffy" Ace smiles at his brother.

"I know he is a handful" he says turning to them and bowing his head slightly. "But thank you for looking after him. I guess I better get going."

At this Ace jumps onto the deck, and gives Luffy a big hug and kiss on the forehead. "Stay out of trouble will ya." He grins at the pout that suddenly appears on Luffy's face. "Don't worry Lu, we can catch up some more later ok?"

"what is this?" Luffy asked taking the piece of paper his brother handed to him. "It's blank"

"Ace smiles. It's a vivre card. It will bring us back together again someday." Ace turns to leave and turns around and stops as Luffy calls out to him.

"Ace! I love you Ace."

"I know Lu" Ace says his smile widening. "I love you too."

Little did Luffy know that soon his world would be crashing down around him.

 ** _}-_**

Ok, obviously we all know Marineford is still a ways away for this, but It seemed like a good way to end the chapter considering he doesn't see his brother again until Marineford. I don't intend to change aces death because it will act as a catalyst for Luffy and Zoro to get closer.

I want to start small with Zoro and Sanji as well, since in canon they are always fighting, it wouldn't make sense for them to suddenly like each other when Sanji only seems to be interested in girls. So Sanji will be in denial for awhile, and confuse Zoro from time to time.

Actual relationships will develop in story, and over time.

Constructive criticism is welcome as always, but please no harassment.


	2. Chapter 2

Zoro and Luffy have gotten much closer lately, and it's freaking out some members of the straw hat crew, while inexplicably making others angry. Sanji has mixed emotions about seeing the two together, and so he chooses to focus even more energy into flirting with the girls, which for some reason angers Zoro, and where does Law fit into all of this? And is Shanks here to steal Luffy away? _Pairings may not be as they seem. Male x Male relationships are Shounen Ai, but may turn into Yaoi later_. Ace x Luffy, Zoro x Luffy, Zoro x Sanji, Law x Kidd, Law x Luffy, Shanks x Luffy, Sanji x Nami, and Robin x Mihawk, Brook  & Perona, Chopper & Maliah (OC Mink), Franky x Celia (OC)

Romance, Adventure, humor, friendship, hurt/comfort, drama, angst

 ** _}-_**

Luffy watched for a moment longer until his brother was out of sight before turning to his crew.

"Let's go" he yelled with a big smile. "Another adventure awaits."

Everyone quickly scrambled to unfurl the sails, so they could catch wind and be on their way. In the commotion no one noticed the woman sitting on the upstairs banister until she spoke.

"This sure is a lively crew." She smiled.

Suddenly she had everyone's complete attention. Zoro who was just settling down for a nap, sprung to his feet in a defensive position, ready to attack at the first sign of movement. Nami, hid behind a table, with Chopper and Usopp, and Sanji danced around with little hearts in his eyes, earning a glare from Zoro, but Luffy was the first to speak. "Ne! You're that woman that works for that Croco-guy. What are you doing here?"

The woman shrugged her shoulders and leaned forward on her knee's as she continued to smile down at them, shifting her gaze directly at Luffy. "You saved me when I didn't want to be saved. Now I have nowhere to go. Don't you think you should take responsibility for that?" she asked with a smile.

"Huh?" Luffy relied, cocking his head in confusion. "Take responsibility how?"

"Let me stay on your ship" she answered.

Luffy cocked his head for a moment in thought, and then smiled back at the woman. "Ok!" he said, which resulted in a collective surprised gasp from the crew.

To which the woman simply continued to smile.

"What? Luffy! She is the enemy. What if she is here to sky on us?" Said Chopper, hiding backwards behind Zoro's legs.

"Yeah, or what is she kills us in our sleep?" Asked Usopp, as his legs trembled uncontrollably.

"It would be nice to have another woman on board" Nami considered. "But how do we know we can trust her?"

"We don't" said Zoro, "but the captain says she stay's so she stay's. We'll just have to keep an eye on her."

"Welcome to the crew" said Sanji with hearts in his eyes. "May I get you something to drink My lady?"

"My name is Robin!" The woman said. "Nico Robin. Thank you for having me. A drink would be nice Sanji-kun"

"Should I assume you know all of our names? Or just his?" Zoro asked Robin, after watching a heart eyed Sanji do a wriggly dance back to the kitchen.

"It was part of my job to know who we were up against when I was working with Crocodile." She admitted. "He always felt it would give him the upper hand if he knew about his enemies."

"So are you a spy? Or an information networker?" Zoro asked.

"Actually, I'm an archeologist." Robin confessed. "I joined Crocodile because I thought it would help me achieve my dream, and since I am good at gathering information, he made me his partner. I didn't know he was such a cruel person though, not until later."

"So what's your dream?" Luffy suddenly interrupted with stars in his eyes. He was always happy to hear about someone's dreams. Having one was almost like a prerequisite for joining the crew.

"I want to know what happened" she said. "What was the void century? How and why was it erased? What can we learn from it? She continued. ' _and why was my mother, my friends, and my entire island destroyed to keep it a secret?'_ she thought to herself.

"So that's why your trying to find the ponoglyphs?" Luffy realized "Yosh! We have another Nakama, and another great dream to fulfill."

Suddenly Sanji was back with drinks for everyone. The girls were brought refreshing fruit drinks with little decorate umbrella's in their drinks and a small desert. Usopp and Chopper were brought the same fruit drink, minus the umbrella, and some tea sandwiches. Luffy was given a glass of milk and a plate of dried squid.

Sanji looked around the ship as went to give Zoro his Sake, but didn't see him right away. Where is that stupid Marimo he wondered. He wandered up to the mast to find the other guy sleeping as usual, and smiled softly watching him for a moment, before kicking him the shin. "Wake up, you lazy Bum, I brought you some Sake." _'not that you need it'_ he noticed as he looked at all the beer bottles at the other man's feet.

Zoro groaned, and opened one eye, glaring at the cook. "Did you have to kick me?" he asked. taking the sake.

"Would you have rather I had kissed you?" Sanji asked sarcastically…" Never mind, don't answer that." Sanji continued, putting a hand up to ward off the others reply. He didn't know why he used that particular comeback, but with his luck the other guy might say yes, and that would definitely be awkward. He turned around and walked out the door, leaving a confused and slightly blushing Zoro behind.

 ** _}-_**

"I see land at the Port side!" Usopp yelled loudly, causing everyone to rush out to the deck. "Not much to look at though." he added as an afterthought.

The land they were looking at was little more than rock and sand with eight small palm trees, and a large rock in the center shaped like a half moon. Strangely enough the trees were circled around the rock at fairly even intervals. The island wasn't much larger that a large whale, and they could see all the way around it. On the outskirts, it was clear that there were many jagged rocks surrounding the island, and several small whirlpools a little further out than that. The one sign of life was a single nest in each tree, which seemed to house a family of colorful birds flying around the area.

"Well, should we get closer?" asked Sanji. "or just keep going? I'm sure well run into another one before long. Maybe a better one. This one doesn't look too welcoming anyway."

"It looks like it would tear the boat to pieces before we even get there." Usopp agreed.

Nami was about to agree as well, when she noticed stars in Luffy's eyes, and drool, dripping down his chin. "It's the birds isn't it?" She asked resigned. Once Luffy set's his sight on something, it's nearly impossible to talk him out of it.

"I want to taste them!" Luffy answered excited at the prospect of trying a new type of meat.

"I wouldn't mind studying that rock in the center either." Robin considered. "It doesn't look natural."

"Ok, but how are we supposed to get over there?" Nami Asked. It looks safer over there, but it's not big enough for the ship to pass through.

Well the island itself doesn't look dangerous. It's just getting there to begin with. I could build a ladder if we get close enough". Suggested Robin.

"Ok! so Luffy and Robin are going over then?" Asked Nami.

"I'll go too." Zoro volunteered. "Wouldn't hurt to make sure there are no surprises."

Once the ship was close enough, Robin used her extra limbs to build a rope-like ladder, and she and Zoro walked across it. Luffy had already flung himself across to the island, to excited to wait for them.

 ** _}-_**

So we will see what the island has in store for them next time. As always constructive criticism is welcome. Take care everyone. See you soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Zoro and Luffy have gotten much closer lately, and it's freaking out some members of the straw hat crew, while inexplicably making others angry. Sanji has mixed emotions about seeing the two together, and so he chooses to focus even more energy into flirting with the girls, which for some reason angers Zoro, and where does Law fit into all of this? And is Shanks here to steal Luffy away? _Pairings may not be as they seem. Male x Male relationships are Shounen Ai, but may turn into Yaoi later_. Ace x Luffy, Zoro x Luffy, Zoro x Sanji, Law x Kidd, Law x Luffy, Shanks x Luffy, Sanji x Nami, and Robin x Mihawk, Brook  & Perona, Chopper & Maliah (OC Mink), Franky x Celia (OC)

Romance, Adventure, humor, friendship, hurt/comfort, drama, angst

 ** _}-_**

"Ugh! what is this?" Zoro grumbled as they reached the island.

Down at his feet the ground was covered in writhing insects. They looked like milky white semi-transparent grubs, and they were crawling up his legs.

Robin, simply wiped them off. "The birds don't seem to mind them." She said. "Hmmm, I thought these birds were extinct."

Zoro, looked in the direction of the colorful birds that Robin was looking at. They were a deep black in the body area, but the heads were a royal blue and purple plumage with a bright teal crest standing on top, and a matching tuft under the chin and neck area. The chest was a deep crimson, and it had two ribbon like white tails, that spread almost three times the length its body. The bird's torso was about the size of a seagull.

"Pretty" he said, forgetting for the moment about the grubs on his feet. "What are they?"

"They're called Ribbon tailed Astrapia. Otherwise known as the birds of Paradise. But they shouldn't be here." She said. Normally they would live in the rain forest.

"Oh? Well tell them that." He suggested, looking around. "Oi, Where's Luffy?"

"He went ahead of us didn't he?" She asked looking over the island. Everything on the island was in plain view. The birds were either nesting, feeding on the grubs or perched in the trees. There was some kind of fruit growing on the trees, but the birds seemed to leave them alone. There was no sign of Luffy. I don't see him, and there isn't really a place for him to be hiding other than behind that rock in the middle. You don't suppose he missed and fell into the ocean do you?" she asked, while walking to check behind the rock, just in case.

"I'm going to look. I hope he didn't hit any of those rocks, he said. Then again, maybe they would keep him from falling too far under. Be right back." He said as he dived into the water.

The water was surprisingly clear as he went deeper under the surface. A couple of times he had what could be close calls with the Jagged rocks they had seen from the ship. On one of these instances, he could have sworn he should have hit it, but he must have missed it somehow, because just when he was about to hit it, it was like the thing disappeared.

As he went deeper, the land under the island seemed to taper back, and the ground became smooth and metallic. After a while, the land under the ship came to an end, leaving behind a slightly domed shape, with a propeller on either side. The blades were unmoving.

"That's interesting!" he thought to himself, as he moved deeper. After a while, the water started to become murky and dark. It was getting harder to see, he was chilled to the bone, and he was starting to run out of air. He forced himself a little further, but there was still no sign of Luffy.

"Dammit! Luffy you better be ok!" He thought to himself, as he resurfaced.

"No Luck?" Robin asked as his head popped above the water.

Zoro took a deep breath, and climbed back up on shore. "None" he said. But, I don't think this is an island." He said. "And If, I'm right. That means it's a ship of some kind, and he may be inside of it. So what we need to do now, is look for an entrance."

"I let the crew know what was going on as soon as you left." Robin said "They took the shark submerge and are going around the island, but they can't get too close to those jagged rocks."

"Also, I was looking at this center rock while you were gone. It's got writing on it, similar to that of the ponoglyphs but it's a little different. I think it might be a clue." She continued.

"Oh, about the rock's, there's something weird there. I am almost positive I hit one of them, or should have, but it was like it didn't exist. Also the ground turned metallic as I went further down. I think this might all be an illusion." He bent down and picked up a handful of grubs, which seemed to disappear in his hand. "These too. I should have realized I didn't feel them, until I saw them. You said the birds shouldn't be here? Well, there not. But someone went through a lot of trouble to make it seem that way." He said, as he followed robin over the rock in the center.

"Well, this seems real enough" She mentioned pointing to the rock. "But look, it's surface is smooth, even the part that isn't carved out."

"Can you read it?" Zoro asked.

"I've been trying, but it's like a mix of several different languages, and a few personalized ones. See, if I remove these lines, they look like Latin here. But over here if I do that, it looks Hungarian. I think I could figure it out, but it would take some time. Besides, if Luffy is in the ship, there has to be another way in. That is, unless he suddenly figured out how to read these. "Robin explained.

"Well, you keep trying. I'll look for another way in. "Zoro replied." I'm afraid I won't be much help here either." With that, he walked off to inspect the trees.

 ** _}-_**

Zoro was starting to get frustrated. He had looked over every tree with a fine tooth comb. He had searched every bit of land on this stupid Island. Ship? And nowhere, in not one place did he find a promising crevice, branch, or limb to indicate a hiding space for an entrance. He walked back over to see what kind of luck Robin was having. "hear anything from the Shark submerge?" He asked.

"So far there has been no sign of Luffy. They agree though that the rocks seem to be illusions. Also, they found a name on the bottom right side of the ship. It says _Alluvia 111_ It's a ship that disappeared some twenty years ago." She informed him. "I wonder what happened."

"What about the writing. Have you gotten any further? He asked.

"Well, I'm making progress. But slowly. So far, I've distinguished about thirteen different languages. Why they felt the need to be so complicated I don't know. But here is what I have so far." She began.

 _"One tip of the iceberg in shadows they bring, two mourn, one night, the nightingale sing. Over once in the river to place over the heart, then cover the eyes until it should start._ and then the language shifts again. But it doesn't make any sense."

"Ne! what ya doing?" Someone asked coming up behind the two as they bent over the stone a couple of hours later.

" Trying to figure this out. Zoro said. Luffy, move back…your blocking the light." Zoro grumbled, moving in a little to get a better look.

"Why?" Luffy asked.

"So we can get inside of course" Zoro replied exasperated. "Wait! Luffy? Where did you come from?"

"Shishishi…, Zoro didn't even know I was here. That's funny. But what Is that?" Luffy asked, looking at the rock. "Is it a ponoglyph?"

"Not exactly, but never mind that." Zoro exclaimed. "Where have you been?" he asked, earning a shrug from Luffy.

"I was exploring." Luffy replied casually as though it were obvious.

"We've been looking for you for hours Luffy. Where were you?" Zoro practically yelled.

Luffy sighed." Come on, I'll show you." he said, walking back over towards a tree Zoro had already thoroughly checked earlier. "See when I landed here, I fell into the tree, and the branch I fell on tipped over and the ground opened up. So then I fell inside, and there was this path, like a hallway." He explained as he pulled the branch down harshly.

"Are you coming?" He asked Robin.

"I think I will let the others know and then continue to work on translating this." she said with a smile. "It's quite interesting."

"Yosh! Luffy exclaimed with a big toothy smile, as he led Zoro down into the ship"

 ** _}-_**

As always I welcome constructive criticism, but please don't be mean. I was planning on updating at least once a month. It will probably be closer to bi-weekly unless I am on a roll. Some day's I feel inspired more than others. I don't want to write long drawn out chapters though because then I feel like I am trying too hard to drag it out just to make it longer. I stop when I feel like I have reached a good stopping point. Anyway, hopefully you are entertained a little by my story. See you next time.


	4. Chapter 4

Zoro and Luffy have gotten much closer lately, and it's freaking out some members of the straw hat crew, while inexplicably making others angry. Sanji has mixed emotions about seeing the two together, and so he chooses to focus even more energy into flirting with the girls, which for some reason angers Zoro, and where does Law fit into all of this? And is Shanks here to steal Luffy away? _Pairings may not be as they seem. Male x Male relationships are Shounen Ai, but may turn into Yaoi later_. Ace x Luffy, Zoro x Luffy, Zoro x Sanji, Law x Kidd, Law x Luffy, Shanks x Luffy, Sanji x Nami, and Robin x Mihawk, Brook  & Perona, Chopper & Maliah (OC Mink), Franky x Celia (OC)

Romance, Adventure, humor, friendship, hurt/comfort, drama, angst

 ** _}-_**

"Oi, Luffy! Where are you?" Zoro asked. "I can't see a thing down here."

"Close your eyes for a minute, and they will adjust." Luffy answered. Now when you open them you should be able to see a light spot at the end of the hallway. We need to go that way."

"Ok, I still don't see anything." Zoro replied looking into the darkness.

Luffy reached out and took his hand, leading him down the hallway towards the now noticeable white spot on the wall. "Guess you would probably get lost anyway if we don't hold hands." Luffy Giggled.

"I do not get lost" Zoro insisted as he let Luffy pull him along.

After a while the hallway opened up to a large dimly lit room, with a large table set for a banquet in the center. There was enough room for more than a dozen chairs, but only four were in the room: one on each side, at the head and at the foot of the table. The rest of the chairs set in far corner of the room collecting dust. Luffy started to drool as he looked over the spread on the table. There were legs of lamb, a large turkey and a young pig with an apple in its mouth. There were various vegetable dishes, potatoes, and rice cakes, fish and other types of seafood, and in the very center was a large decorated cake. Next to the table were barrels labeled sake, and there were a couple of bottle of cola on the floor next to them. The room itself was painted with a dark green flowery wallpaper, and dark wood trim, and there were pictures evenly spaced along the walls. The floors were a dark hardwood with an area rung under the table that matched the walls. The room looked nothing like they would have expected to find in a ship.

Zoro looked around the room once more and looked over to Luffy shoveling food into his mouth as usual. "Uh Luffy, maybe we should wait until were invited?" Zoro suggested. "The owners might not appreciate us just helping ourselves." He continued, eying the sake barrels.

"Nah, it's fine!" Luffy assured him as he paused from stuffing his face. "There's no one here anyway."

"But then how?" Oh the food? Luffy asked. It's fake shishishi. It's just looks so good, I thought I would play along. See, if you look real close, it's transparent. Luffy said with a big smile. I spent a long time in here trying to eat it earlier before I finally figured it out."

"Idiot!" Zoro grumbled as he walked closer to the table. Sure enough, the closer he got, the more obvious that the food, and sadly the barrels as well, were all illusions." How could you not tell when you were eating them?"

"I could to tell!" Luffy hollered indignantly, as he fought off an embarrassed blush. "But my stomach was making its hungry noise, so I thought maybe…you, that I could fool it."

Zoro groaned. "You really are an idiot sometimes." He said with a smile as he ruffled Luffy's hair. "Let's look around."

"Ne Zoro?" Luffy called softly.

"What is it Luffy?" Zoro asked.

"uh, there people don't have clothes on." He said as he looked at a picture on the wall. "What are they doing?"

"Well, nudity is considered a beautiful art form by a lot of the great composers of the past Luffy. Maybe you just ran into one… Or maybe not. He finished as he came up behind Luffy, and instinctively covered the boy's eyes.

"Hey, what you do that for?" Luffy asked as he tried to remove the offending hand from his face. I'm not a kid anymore.

Zoro sighed. "Your right, there having sex Luffy." He said as he moved away from the boy.

"All of them "? Luffy asked. "So that's what it is. I asked Sanji once, but all he said was that it's something adults do when they care about each other. Then I went to ask Chopper, because you know he is a doctor, but his face got all red, and he said he had to do something and left. Then I asked Usopp, and he started telling me a story about goldfish. "Nami Just hit me on the head and told me not to ask her about such things, and Robin, well I think I heard something about repo ducks or something, but I didn't understand it very well."

"You mean, you asked everyone but me? Zoro asked him. Well, not like that hurts or anything, but I could have told you as well as any of them."

"But you were asleep." Luffy explained.

"Oh, well ok I guess. But that's kind of funny eh?" Zoro smirked. I'm not surprised that Nami hit you for it, but I'm surprised she didn't charge you too.

"She tried, but I won't agree, because she didn't tell me anything. Luffy shrugged. "Hey, look, all of them are like that. "Luffy noticed as he walked around the room.

There were paintings of normal couples, threesomes, and one kinky thing after another and it seemed each one they came across was worse than the last. "Good thing Sanji isn't here, Zoro observed. He would die of a nosebleed. Oi, this one is different." He said noticing a picture of a fully clothed couple standing on a pier in from of a cove out looking the ocean. They were fully clothed, there arms wrapped around each other and they were obviously engaged in what seemed to be a passionate kiss. Behind them, the sun was just starting to set, causing the once blue sky to give way to hues of pink purple and yellow. "So why would they have one romantic picture among all of these perverted ones?" Zoro wondered out loud.

"Oh, maybe it opens a secret room?" Luffy guessed. "Or a safe."

Zoro rolled his eyes. "Or maybe they just ran out of the other pictures" Zoro replied. "but I guess there is one way to find out." He said, removing the picture from the wall.

"See I told you there would be something there, said Luffy excitedly. There behind the painting was a single black button.

Zoro's hand hovered over it. There's no telling what could happen if I push this thing. He said. Are you sure about this captain?"

"Luffy grin grew wider, covering the entire bottom half of his face." What could happen? The others know were here, and anyway what wrong with a little adventure?" he asked.

As always Luffy had no sense of self preservation. "Ok, here we go then, Zoro agreed, as he pushed the little button.

 ** _}-_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_}-_**

As the two walked into the darkened room, Luffy could feel a slight breeze wafting over his skin. "Neh, Zoro, do you feel that?" He took a deep breath, smelling the salty air. "I think were outside." He realized out loud.

It was then that the two head the crashing of waves a little further in.

"But is it nighttime then?" Zoro asked. It was still early when we first opened the trap door right? It couldn't have been that long ago. A couple of hours at most."

"I don't know but it certainly seems that way." Luffy replied just as the door slammed just behind him. He turned around quickly in instinct, and tried the door. It was locked.

"Great, well it looks like we're not going anywhere for the time being." Zoro huffed as Luffy pushed and prodded at the door which refused to budge. "Might as well have a look around" he continued as he walked further inward.

Truth is, Zoro would have used one of his swords under most circumstances to try to pry the door open, but he was curious about the area in which they had found themselves _. If they really had gotten outside, why was it dark out? Had they been inside for that long?_ It seemed impossible, yet obvious at the same time.

"Oh well, since it's dark out, I might as well take a nap." he grunted as he knocked his knee into a rocky outcropping, and then nestled down on the ground against it. "Oi Luffy, watch where your walking, I don't know about you but it's pretty dark in here and I can barely see anything."

"I can see you well enough" Luffy replied as he walked over to the other and sat next to him. "But we can rest if you want. Think the others will come meet us soon?"

"Not sure, but hopefully it will at least be light out when we wake up, and then we can find a way out of here." Zoro yawned.

"After we do some exploring." Luffy agreed, leaning his head against Zoro's shoulder to use as a pillow. "Besides we can look for a way out at the same time right?"

 ** _}-_**

Robin smiled as she deciphered the last few symbols on the rock, and then looked back to her notes.

Find thy Redemption

Is it love or lust I feel for thee?

The constant craving, the insatiable need.

Temptation makes way for lechery.

Find thy redemption.

Is it a hunger that cannot be sated?

Or an over indulgence marked by greed.

Temptation makes way for voracity.

Find thy redemption.

It is easy to take, but not so much to give,

always wanting something, needing more.

Temptation makes way for selfishness.

Find thy redemption.

Laze away, or sleep all day, the week the month the year,

and cast away all goals once more.

Temptation makes way for fruitlessness.

Find thy redemption.

If we are unable to admit to fault, or accept another's point of view,

we must not have anything much to lose

Temptation makes way for Arrogance

Find thy redemption

When one is wanting other things then what they have or need,

wanting what another has, has taken over thee

Temptation makes way for jealousy

Find thy redemption

when easily the Temper flare's, inviting petulance

one starts to hold a grudge, neglecting to forgive

Temptation leads to violence

Find thy redemption

Robin closed her notebook, with a mysterious smile. "Looks like things could get interesting "

She pulled the DenDen mushi out of her pocket and dialed the Franky on the sub. "Hey, I'm going to go ahead and head inside. I will fill you in once everyone is together. When you get here, just pull the branch down on the tree to the right of the stone. See you inside."

"Got it. Robin, see you soon." Franky answered.

 ** _}-_**

Zoro awoke to a dull grey morning, and stretched as he looked around him. "Almost forgot where we were." He said.

"Ne, Zoro…Does this look familiar to you?" Luffy asked as he stared out towards the sea.

Zoro took a look around him and immediately recognized the area. "Yeah, It's not exactly the same, but it looks like that picture doesn't it?"

"Yeah, maybe this is where they were when they had it painted." Luffy suggested with ear splitting smile. "Anyway, let's look around and see if we can find any clues to get out of here."

"I'll check over that way, since you can't swim," Zoro reminded Luffy as the younger boy started racing in the direction of the sea.

"Well, ok, but don't get lost." Luffy replied, as he turned back around and started looking for crevices in the rock. The door from last night was nowhere to be seen. 'strange he thought. I could have sworn we came in over here.'

An hour later they still hadn't found the way out. Luffy and zoro had by now searched every part of the cliff face, every crevice that looked like it might lead to a cave, and every inch of the sand, trying to find any trap doors. Luffy had lifted every boulder, looking for secret passageways, and Zoro had swum under the surface looking for a way under the gigantic rocky outcroppings which blocked their way out of the cove. Luffy even tried to stretch his arms and pull himself on top of the rocky outcroppings and cliff faces to see if they could climb over them. It was no use. They were trapped.

"There has to be a way out of here." Zoro insisted. "We're missing something. "he said as he walked back over to the area where he thought the door used to be.

"Um, Zoro… if you're looking for the door, it was over here. Luffy informed him. "But there is no trace of it left, it's almost like it never existed."

Luffy watched as Zoro took out his sword and tried to pry it into each crevice he saw noticing that he wasn't making any progress, when his stomach started to growl. "I'm hungry." he pouted.

"I saw a chest or something over there while I was exploring," Zoro informed him. "I doubt there's food in it, but maybe there will be something we can use for fishing or something."

"Yosh! Luffy exclaimed at the prospect of food. "I'll go look!" He said as he dashed off towards the direction indicated.

After a while Zoro gave up and went to join a disgruntled Luffy. He was looking through the items in the chest, and tossing them away one by one. "Oi, what are you doing? Zoro asked as he leaned down to pick up a delicious Apple, just to find it was fake. He tossed it back to the ground again, and joined Luffy in looking through the chest. "Fake." He said. It's all made of wax." He said as he sniffed it. "What on earth is going on here?"

Luffy looked up at him with the saddest puppy dog eyes Zoro had ever seen. "Zoro" he pouted "None of this is eatable, and I don't even see anything to fish with. He sighed.

"Don't worry, we'll figure something out." He said. "I wonder why all this stuff is here?" He considered aloud.

"I recognize some of it." Luffy said holding up a dress, and wig. "I'm guessing there props, from when that picture was taken. Look, the dress and wig that the woman was wearing. Here is the guys suit, and tie, and both their shoes. All this food was from the picnic." He continued, showing Zoro each item. There's even flowers, and starfish in here, and a bottle of Sake."

"Sake? "Zoro asked hopefully.

Luffy, Shook his head. "That's fake too." He said.

Zoro nearly collapsed to the ground in disappointment. He took the Bottle and shook it, sighing at the empty feeling.

Luffy picked up the dress again, and then looked at Zoro with a mischievous smile. "Well, since we have nothing else to do, how about we put together a puzzle?"

"A puzzle? Zoro asked? What puzzle? He asked looking through the check for anything that resembled a puzzle.

Luffy laughed. "Do you remember exactly what the picture looked like?" Luffy asked.

"Well, maybe not all of it, but I think we could piece it together." Zoro admitted as he narrowed his eyes at the dress. "but if one of us is wearing that. It aint gonna be me." He finished.

Luffy tried to stifle a laugh as he thought about what Zoro would look like in the dress. "You sure Zoro? I think it would look good on you." He said as he broke out into giggles.

"Not Happening." Zoro frowned.

"Don't worry, I don't think it would fit you anyway. But it's not like I would tell anyone anyway." He said as an afterthought. "Ok, so where do these go?" He picked up the shells.

Zoro thought for a minute. "The pink one was right about here. And the other one was here," he said walking over to the next spot. Luffy followed him and placed both shells down where Zoro indicated, but he does so with barely disguised skepticism.

"How can you know exactly where they go, when you can't even remember where the bathroom is in your own apartment?" Luffy teased.

"Hey, it moves." Zoro shot back.

"Yeah, yeah." Luffy dropped the subject, as he grabbed the Picnic basket, and started filling it with the food and sake props, and the blanket. "I think these go over here. He said as he went to lay out the blanket, and set up the picnic area.

"A little to the left," Zoro said as he brought out the man's outfit and pulled on the jacket as Luffy moved over a little.

"That's cheating," Luffy said, as he noticed the Jacket. "If your gonna do it, you have to do it all the way."

"That mean your gonna put on the dress the heels and the wig? Zoro asked in surprise.

"Well… Luffy blushed as he thought about what he was suggesting. I don't know… you're not gonna tell anyone right? So it should be fine. Besides, we can't complete the puzzle if we don't."

"Why do you want to do this anyway?" Zoro asked as he stepped around a large rock and changed his pants.

"I don't know, I'm bored, and it keeps me from being as hungry if I'm doing something. Besides, it's the only thing we haven't tried." Luffy said as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Wait, you're not suggesting that you think this will open the door?" Zoro deadpanned.

"Why not?" Luffy asked. "Nothing else worked, and if it doesn't then we haven't really lost anything."

"Except our pride" Zoro mumbled as he continued getting dressed.

 ** _}-_**

Notes

Ok everyone, this is where I will start delving off into my own thing. But there will still be parts where I am at canon places and events. I haven't even gotten all of the strawhats yet after all. And there are a couple of canon events that are important to the storyline. In any case, I hope you enjoy my attempt to delve into my own fantasy world, and the trials and tribulations the strawhats will find on this "island ship" Unfortunately, school is really taking a lot of time, and I have to focus on that, and find a job as well, so this is going to still be coming out slowly, but I will try to make the chapters a bit longer from now on. See you next time.


	6. Chapter 6

**_}-_**

Ugh, I've always hated these things, there such a pain. Zoro complained as he tried to fasten the tie around his neck.

"Wow!" Luffy exclaimed as he looked at Zoro all decked out. "You look good" he grinned. "Who would have thought you'd look so different in a suit and tie Zoro?"

"Yeah, well I'm not really in a habit of wearing these monkey suits, so it's kind of uncomfortable, but I'll deal with it. At least I still look like a man." He chuckled looking over at Luffy who was fully dressed up in the dress, the wig, and shoes, and holding the flowers as a bouquet. He had even put one in his hair. "You really went all out didn't you?" he asked.

"Just like what she looked like in the picture" Luffy Grinned in accomplishment.

"Um, I don't remember seeing the flower in her hair" Zoro informed him as he gave the boy a good once over. "But I have to admit, the look suits you…maybe a little too well" he chuckled. "If I didn't know better I might have thought you were a girl."

"Hey! Luffy pouted. "Don't make fun of me." Luffy continued quiet, an embarrassed blush covering his cheeks.

Zoro gave Luffy a teasing smirk. "If your embarrassed by that, think about what comes next." He laughed. "You still want to do this?"

Luffy looked at him with a confused expression. "What do you mean?" He asked.

Zoro sighed and then asked in an exasperated tone, "What were they doing in the picture Luffy?"

"Huh? Um… Oh" Luffy replied. "Well that's nothing to be embarrassed about, were Nakama." He replied with a bright smile covering his face. "It's not like were brothers or anything right?"

Zoro Coughed. "Luffy just what do you think kisses are?"

Luffy scrunched up his face thinking about it. "Hmm, Kisses are a sign of affection for people that care about each other." he stated matter-of-factly. "I'm your captain, and you're my first mate. Nakama have to care about each other. But Ace says brothers don't kiss though. So I guess that's an exception. Oh, but I can still kiss Ace, cause were Sake brothers. Hey, we should become Sake brothers too."

Zoro's Jaw dropped at Luffy's words. "I'm flattered Luffy, really. But don't you think what you have with your brothers is precious? How do you think they would feel if you became Sake brothers with someone else and left them out? Anyway, we don't have to become sake brothers to be close right? Anyway, I don't think I could kiss someone that I thought of as a brother. At least not like that." He said as a blush spread up his face and neck.

"Like what?" Luffy asked curiously.

"Come here" Zoro said taking Luffy's hand. "If I'm gonna show you, we can at least make it count."

Luffy creased his brow in confusion as he followed Zoro over to where the couple was standing on the pier.

"Now, how were they standing exactly?" Zoro wondered aloud.

"Like this?" Luffy asked as he pushed Zoro back a step. "No, we have to switch sides" he said as he traded places with his first mate.

"Yeah, this seems about right." Zoro said, looking down at Luffy. He put his hands on Luffy's Hips awkwardly. "Put your arms around my neck, like in the picture." He said with an embarrassed chuckle.

"Oh, ok" Luffy responded as he did as he was instructed. "Um, this feels a little weird. Usually I just jump on Ace when I kiss him, and he wraps his arms all the way around me." he smiled brightly.

"Well, were trying to follow a picture remember? So…please don't jump on me." Zoro responded. "Now are we sure this is right?"

Luffy, looked around the scenery and then back at Zoro. "I think so…um, mostly, but something still seems off." He said. "any ideas?"

"No, but your right, something feels weird… I mean, besides the obvious." He chuckled.

"I like your laugh Zoro. You should do it more often." Luffy complimented him out of the Blue.

"Oh, uh…Thanks." He smiled back. "Well let's get this over with" he said taking a deep breath as he leaned forward"

"Luffy Sprang forward and briefly kissed his lips and then pulled away quickly and stared at the door. "Hey it didn't work; why didn't it work Zoro?" Luffy asked in bewilderment. "Did we do it wrong?"

"Zoro laughed as he looked at Luffy's expression. "Yeah, we did it wrong. "Zoro replied as he took Luffy's chin in his hand and tilted his face up, slowly closing the gap between them.

The kiss was soft, and Luffy found himself comparing it to the kisses he had shared with Ace. He found he didn't see much difference between them, except that the kisses with Ace were usually much faster, and they often bumped lips when Luffy launched himself at his brother. The kiss with Zoro was pleasant, and Luffy found himself leaning into it. Suddenly he felt something wet, tracing the crease between his lips, and started to pull back in confusion, but Zoro pulled him in tighter, and pushed his tongue into Luffy's mouth as the younger boy gasped in surprise, his eyes gone wide. Just as Luffy finally started to relax and respond to the intrusion, Zoro heard a sudden clicking sound, and snapped his head over in the direction of it came from.

"Don't let it close" he quickly yelled springing away from Luffy, and running over to the door, which he miraculously caught Just before it slammed shut. Apparently he and Luffy had absolutely nothing to do with getting it open, because Robin had just stepped inside, and was standing there with a stunned look on her face, as she stared over towards Luffy, the younger boy, still standing in the same spot, eyes wide, with his fingers covering his lips, a deep blush covering his entire face, chest and even his ears.

"Zoro. What have you done to Captain?" she asked the swordsman.

 ** _}-_**

Zoro narrowed his eyes in question as he looked over at the younger boy's expression, and then looked away from the scene rapidly with a cross between confusion and embarrassment covering his face. "Um, well Luffy thought it might be a good idea to recreate the picture, and see if it leads the way out. So um…yeah." Zoro replied, not looking at the archeologist.

"Well you certainly seem to have made an impression," the woman mused with a sly expression, and then giggled at Zoro's horrified expression. "Don't worry, I'm sure the shock will wear off." She said. "But you know, this could have lasting consequences between you two if Luffy takes that kiss to mean something that you don't. Are you sure he understands what it was about? Or maybe you're not quite sure if it means something either?"

"I don't know, I mean…I thought it was just a way to waste time and try to figure a way out of here, since nothing else seemed to work. That was what he said anyway. But the way he responded… I'm not sure what it means." Zoro explained. "I thought he was just going with it because the picture showed a passionate kiss, and we thought we had to recreate it exactly."

"Well if that's the case, it wouldn't have worked anyway. Robin informed him. "In the picture. It was sunset.

Keep the door open, and I will go get our boy out of his head ok?" She offered.

"Yeah, ok" Zoro agreed as he watched her walk away. He glanced back over at Luffy, and quickly looked away again guiltily. "What have I done?"


	7. Chapter 7

}—

"Luffy?"

Luffy blinked as he turned towards the girl's voice, and smiled as he noticed Robin standing there. "Oh, Hi Robin. "Sorry, I guess I was spacing out a little" he laughed nervously.

"Do you want to talk about it captain?" She asked.

"About what?" He asked innocently.

"Well, whatever is on your mind Captain. The clothes, the kiss, Zoro?" she suggested.

"Oh! He replied with an embarrassed blush. "Don't worry, I'm fine. I know it doesn't mean anything, it was just to open the door, it's just…I've never been kissed that way before. It's different from how I kiss Ace, so it caught me by surprise. I'm sorry If I worried you." He finished.

"No worries Captain, but if you should decide you want, or need to talk later, you know I'm here for you ok?" she informed him. "Now, why don't you grab your normal clothes, and let's get out of here, shall we?"

 _sniff, sniff_

"I smell… Meat!" Luffy yelled, and forgetting his clothes, and the people with him, Luffy ran towards the inviting aroma of Roast Beef wafting in through the open door.

Zoro Jumped as Luffy ran past, and almost let the door close, but he caught it just in time, and took his clothes, from Robin, as she walked past the door, having picked them up before following Luffy with a sigh. "That's our captain," she smiled. "But we better find him quickly, because I have a feeling he is about to get himself into trouble."

"Luffy, Don't eat it!" Robin exclaimed as she entered the banquet hall.

"What?" He screeched stopping just as the fork was about to enter his mouth. "But I'm so hungry."

"Just wait Luffy, there is something I need to tell all of you, and it might make a difference as to whether we get out of here safely or not. You and Zoro already got trapped once remember."

"But…he looked at the food, and back at Robin. "Food" he whined. "Zoro!" he implored his first mate, as though he could change the archeologists mind somehow.

"I know, Luffy…I'm hungry too, but maybe we should wait until we hear what she has to say, it might be important." The swordsman said.

"Okay." Luffy pouted. "So what is it?" He asked Robin.

"I want to wait until everyone is gathered together." she replied." Don't worry, I hear them coming now, she continued at the young captains disappointed groan.

Luffy turned as he recognized Usopp's voice complaining about the darkness of the hallway. A moment later, a yelp was heard, as apparently he bumped into something. Namely Nami's fist, as he could now here her exasperated tone, telling Usopp to be a man.

"Oh, I love Nami-san's scolding voice too" Sanji exclaimed, causing a discontented groan from Zoro.

"I can see a Super Banquet." Added Franky as they finally turned the corner and came into view.

"The man was about to grab a plate, and dig in when he notices the others weren't eating, and stopped. "Luffy…Not eating? What's wrong with this picture." he asked, noticing the tortured look on the boy's face.

"I asked him not to, and that includes the rest of us. At least until you hear what I found out. "She explained.

"Oh ok, Franky agreed, as he put the plate down and turned his attention to her. Everyone else did the same, looking at her expectantly.

}-

"The rock outside with ponoglyph like symbols is a warning to intruders." She started, causing the others to frown. "Though I have no idea why they would make it so complicated if they are trying to scare people away. Basically what I get from it, is that This ship is protected from people who have ill motives by use of the seven deadly sins. So anyone who commits any of these sins will be trapped in here. Then apparently, if I'm right, someone has to perform the opposite virtue, to get them out of trouble. I'm guessing that this ship, will put forth a series of tests, to determine our worthiness, before we can get inside the interior." She finished, looking around at them.

"Ok, so let's think about this." said Franky. "What exactly are the seven deadly sins, and their virtues?"

"Well we definitely know of one our captain can be guilty of." Robin answered, looking over to the boy, who was barely listening, and about to steal a bite of the plate in front of him.

"What?" He asked turning to look at his crew, an embarrassed blush on his face.

"Gluttony" she supplied, causing a confused expression to cross his face.

"Gluknee? He asked. "What's that.

"Gluttony! It's a term used for overly excessive eating or drinking. Both you and Zoro, could easily be caught by that one.

"Why me?" Zoro asked indignantly.

"Sake! Marimo head." Sanji was quick to bring up. "It's a wonder we ever have any left as much as you drink. And actually, that goes for anything alcoholic"

"Oh" Zoro replied, "Well, your guilty of Lust, and pride, and wrath, and envy, and I don't know what other ones there are, but your probably guilty of those too." Zoro shot back.

"Oh yeah? Well your guilty of pride and wrath just as much as me your stupid lettuce for brains." Sanji replied indignantly.

"You want to go Curly brow" shot back

"Now's not the time you idiot" Sanji replied in a calmer tone, nodding towards the ladies.

"Sorry!" Zoro mumbled as he turned back to robin.

"You two do realize your behavior just now could very easily be interpreted as wrath right? Your both guilty of it, as is Luffy on occasion, as can the rest of us if given the right motivation. However, you two are the biggest risk for getting trapped that way. We need to keep you away from each other."

"Ok, so we need to keep Luffy away from food, and me and Zoro away from each other?" Sanji asked.

"And you away from the girls." Zoro added with a huff.

Sanji was about to argue, but changed his mind resolutely. "I hate that your right about that." He said. While I see nothing Lustful in my reactions to Nami-san and Robin-Chan, I guess it could be interpreted that way." He admitted to a surprised Zoro.

"Ok, so we've got Wrath, Lust and Gluttony, figured out. Next who do we have that might be guilty of envy? Robin asked looking at Usopp."

"I…I'm not envious. Usopp, denied. "I just Wish I was stronger, and braver that's all."

" Like Luffy, Zoro and Sanji right?" Robin asked. "That could be considered envy. It's better we don't take any chances."

"Umm…"

"What is it Chopper?" Robin asked looking over at the doctor at the interruption.

"Well, I might be guilty of that too, he said embarrassed. "and Also pride, since I pride myself on my medical knowledge."

"hmm, good call" Robin agreed. "It's better to prepare for any possibility."

"I guess I could be pride, too." admitted Usopp, "I hate to admit that I'm wrong, or not scared, or anything."

"I'm definitely greed." Nami claimed with a shrug, as though it I was no big deal. Everyone nodded.

"and I guess I could be considered slothful on occasion. Robin added. "Though I'm not really sure what Franky would be, she admitted looking over at the shipwright, who had been quietly observant of the who conversation.

"Super" Franky said as he stuck a pose. "Well if I have to choose something, I guess Pride would be good, since I am proud of my accomplishments. But wrath could work too, since I can be super…angry if someone hurts my Nakama."

"Oh, anyone have anything to add?" Robin asked?

"That's about it for the Sins I think, but what are the Virtues." Sanji asked.

"For Wrath, you need to counter with Forgiveness and acceptance. For Pride it could be accepting one's faults or being humble, for greed, it would be giving to others, or leaving what's not yours alone, for Gluttony, it would be fasting, for envy it would be acceptance, and happiness with what one has, and with Lust…well the only real way to counter that, is with Love. Although I think that denying temptation to begin with is our best bet in this place. So Nami, if you see a mountain of gold, leave it alone. Luffy, eat only what you need to feel satisfied. Better Yet, Sanji, make him a plate. Zoro, and Sanji, don't start fights with each other. Usopp, your stronger and braver than you think, but no stories today. Chopper, well, let's just hope no one gets hurt. As far as Envy is concerned, I've never noticed it. "Robin said with a smile. "As for me, I will try to make myself useful. Franky, maybe keep your super's to a minimum? Of course we could always give up on all this and just return to the ship?" She finished looking to each member of the crew, and then hovering on Luffy.

"Captain?"

}-

Notes

Ok, so now everyone is aware of what they are dealing with, or at least they think they know. Question is, will they stay, and does knowing the crew's weakness, ensure that they will beat the odds? We will see next time. Take care everyone.


	8. Chapter 8

}-

Luffy looked up at the woman's voice and paused midway to stuffing a huge turkey leg down his throat. "Huh?"

"Did you hear anything I said Captain?" Robin asked in an exasperated tone.

Luffy pouted. "I already finished what Sanji gave me but I'm still hungry." He whined. "Besides you said I could eat till I was satisfied."

A collective sigh escaped the group. "Captain, the food likely has trace amounts of poison in it. A little bit probably won't hurt you, but there has to be a consequence if you commit the sin of Gluttony. It's for your own good." She said, as she took the leg away from him. "Don't forget this place is full of traps."

"Luffy wait till we get back to the ship, and I will make you a feast with lot of meat ok?" Sanji requested trying to appease the younger man.

"Ok!" Luffy pouted. "but I don't see what the big deal is, I don't feel any signs of poise…oink, and I ate lots already."

Luffy covered his mouth in confusion.

"Did you just …oink captain?

"Of course not!" Luffy exclaimed, not looking at his first mate. 'It was bad enough he was still dressed as a girl, but now he was making weird noises?'

"You did!" Zoro teased, walking over to look his captain over carefully. Luffy's cheeks were pink in embarrassment already and grew even deeper, as Zoro leaned over him.

"What? What are you doing?" he asked trying to squirm away from Zoro and the prying eyes of his crew.

Zoro removed the boy's wig and tried to hide an amused chuckle as his hands rubbed the newly formed ears on top of the boy's head. "They're very…pink" he said looking into Luffy's eyes.

Luffy's eyes widened as his hand joined his first mates, to feel the obviously huge pig ears on top of his head. "Nani?"

"My guess captain is that the punishment for gluttony is the physical manifestation of the animal which is most regarded in manner! Another words captain, you're literally turning into a pig. She continued with an amused smile, as though this were just some minor inconvenience. "Sanji, why don't you take the captain back to the ship, so he can't get into any more trouble, and whatever you do. Don't let him eat. If my guess is right, he will return too normal if he fasts for a while since the change is incomplete."

"Nani? But I'm hungry!" Luffy complained.

"Luffy, you obviously do not see the gravity of your situation." Nami interjected, bringing her fist down on the boy's head.

"Ok, ok!" Luffy relented, as he rubbed the forming bump. "Can I at least change first?" He asked, picking up his clothes.

"You can change them on the ship." Nami replied.

"Fine!" Luffy huffed as Sanji led him back down the hall. "But only until the ears go away! He insisted"

"Come on Porky" Sanji teased with a smirk on his face, much to Luffy's chagrin.

"Hey…Don't tease me!" The young captain answered with a pout, as their voices disappeared down the hall.

}-

Alright so now we know that gluttony causes a physical manifestation, so we need to expect that anything can happen if we get caught in one of these sins. "This place obviously does not follow normal rules. Though, a pig, is rather cliché I believe." Robin chuckled quietly. "It's so preposterous just for the simple fact that it's so obvious."

"Hey, where did Zoro go?" asked Nami, looking around.

"He followed Luffy and Sanji after they headed out. He said something about Sake and temptation." Usopp volunteered.

"Figures, but that's probably a good call…that is, unless he gets lost." Usopp added. "Maybe I should go make sure make sure he got there ok?"

"Nah, he'll be fine. Zoro always gets lost, but he will find his way eventually." Nami shrugged. "So what should we do now?"

"Well there's the four of us left, said Franky. I suggest we super split up into pairs and look around." Franky suggested.

"Well you and Usopp are likely to get caught the same way, Franky, so why don't you and Robin go together, and I will keep an Eye on Usopp." Nami agreed. "And he can keep me from getting greedy."

"Sounds super good!" Franky beamed. "I'm happy to robin Chans company." He enthused.

Robin just smiled and nodded her head.

}-

Zoro turned around quickly as the wall behind him suddenly closed up. "I knew the walls were moving!" He grumbled. "Nobody ever believes me." he sighed. 'Oh well guess the only way to go is forward', he thought to himself, as he continued down the hall.

Zoro came to a room with seven doors. Spread out in a circular pattern. Each door had a mirror on it, and above each door was what looked like a light fixture. Each light fixture had a symbol on it. "The room itself was rather plain aside from the doors. It wasn't bright, or dark inside of the room, but he could tell the floor, walls and ceiling were white. There was nothing else in the room beside the doors. "What the hell?" Zoro wondered.

He walked over to one of the doors and turned the knob. Suddenly the mirror came into focus, and started running through moments of his life. He saw himself as a kid arguing with Kuena, it had been such a stupid fight, but he just couldn't admit that she had beat him. He had kept insisting that it was only because he was distracted by the upcoming competition, and he would get her next time, but that next time never came. The light turned red.

Zoro felt a twinge of sadness, before the mirror faded out and back in to a new picture. This time, He saw himself promising Kuena's father that he was going to be the world's greatest swordsman, and receiving her sword in order to fulfil that promise, not just for him, but for her too. He wiped away a tear as he recalled that day… after the girl he considered his friend and rival died from some stupid accident which should ever have happened. 'If only she hadn't gone down those stairs in the dark, she would still be there competing with him for the title.' He thought. The light turned green.

"Then the screen faded out and back in again, and he saw himself a little older, he was setting off to make his dreams come true. He saw himself fighting pirates. There was no malice on his face, but he looked like he was having fun cutting them down. Turning them in to collect their bounties. He found the battles a challenge in the beginning, but quickly he grew stronger, and he reveled in the feel of power behind his swords. The light turned red.

The picture faded again, and came back to him fighting to save a young girl from the ravishing of dogs, and their greedy owner. He might have killed the dog in the process, but the girl's life was on the line. The man had threatened to kill her and her family if Zoro didn't agree to become his prisoner for a month without food. He would be tied to a cross in the courtyard for the month. He watched as his other self-agreed. He was sure he could make it a month, but the girl and her family would die otherwise. The light turned green.

The next scene showed Zoro on the cross, refusing help from a little girl who tried to give him food, supposedly angry at her for being there. Telling her to leave. It showed Luffy and Coby trying to convince him to join Luffy's crew, and his refusal. He would make it another ten days and he would be free. He saw the girl thrown over the wall by the commanders spoiled son, the one that had gotten him here in the first place. Saw him join Luffy in battling the jerk, and his father. Saw the cries of relief from the soldiers as they realized they were free. Saw himself eat the dirty rice balls the girl had brought, even though they were sweet, and covered in dirt, crumbled and stepped on. The pictures were a jumbled mess, not even put in order as the light above flashed back and forth between red and green, as if trying to make a decision. It finally settled on green.

The screen faded and came back again. This time showing him in front of Mihawk, eyes bright with challenge. He knew somewhere deep inside that he wasn't a match for the other man, but he couldn't let the opportunity to test his strength pass him by. It showed the too short battle between them, Mihawk not even drawing his main sword at first. Zoro was so screwed. But eventually, Mihawk realized the boy's determination and inner strength, and finally pulled the sword. It was over in an instant, and Zoro had lost, but his pride wouldn't let him turn and walk away. A scar on the back was disgraceful after all. Mohawk's sword came down, slashing across his chest in a wide arc. If Mihawk had wanted to kill him that day, he could have. Zoro was thankful he didn't. The light turned red.

The screen faded out and back in again, skipping between different fights he's had with Sanji. The screen quickly passed most of these, but settled on a familiar scene with a severely injured Luffy laid out unconscious. All of them were badly injured, but Puma was going to leave the rest of them alone if they gave him Luffy. Zoro wouldn't allow it. He offered himself instead, and to his surprise, Puma agreed. The pain was unimaginable. He should have died that day, and any lesser man would have. It surprised even Puma that he had pulled through after Puma had literally given him all of Luffy's pain. Sanji had volunteered to take Zoro's place as well, Zoro recalled, though the mirror didn't show that this time. This was something the swordsman carried alone all this time, though he had the feeling a couple of his wiser crew mates knew. Sanji had an idea, but he didn't know the extent of what had happened, and he never would if Zoro had anything to say about it. Maybe it was his pride, but he felt he had to protect them from this knowledge as well. If Luffy found out…well he didn't even want to think about that. The light flickered again, but settled on green. Apparently his self-sacrifice outweighed his pride.

The mirror faded out again.

}-

Notes

Ok so these mirrors could take awhile if they are going through Zoro's life, but I couldn't think of a better way to do the sin of pride, and to determine whether or not he would pass. So I hope you will be patient with me. I've also decided that each of the doors represents a sin, but you will find out how the chamber of judgment works later. Hope Luffy's punishment wasn't too expected, Also I am sorry about the lack of dialog at the end, but since Zoro is by himself, it's hard to add it in, hopefully his thoughts will suffice. Until next time. I will be seeing you. Take care

AND WHERE DID ALL MY LAWLU GO! cries... just kidding, but has anyone else noticed that LawLu seems to be fading into the background lately? sigh:(


	9. Chapter 9

**_I do not own one piece, and If I did, all kinds of relationships would be canon, since I do not discriminate._**

But I will say that I see Luffy as Demi-sexual, meaning not exactly Asexual, but that he doesn't have sexual feelings for someone unless he is highly emotionally involved with them. which would explain his wanting to kiss Ace. Ace was after-all the only one he had for a long while. At the same time, he doesn't really understand these types of feelings, because he has never had them before. The others you will figure out as we go.

}-

As the mirror faded out, Zoro heard a screeching noise and turned towards the sound. The lights above the other doors were blinking red and green, as pictures somewhat like those he had been watching on the mirror in front of him, fading in and out. As the mirror of pride faded back in to another picture, Zoro saw himself fighting with Sanji again. Getting lost and never once asking for directions, Him taking all of the captain's pain unto himself, after knocking Sanji out when he offered to help. He was pretty sure he would not pass though this door, so he moved along to the next one. In the next mirror, he saw more fighting, only there was anger on his face, unlike in those of the previous mirror. He didn't even remember who these people were however, and the scenes he did remember always had to do with him yelling at Sanji, or fighting with him, him anger at the world for having lost Kuena, and his anger at Tashigi for looking at her. Suddenly the pictures in this door were gone, and the light above it turned green. He tried the door, but it was still locked.

Zoro gave the door a confused look, and stood there in front of it, waiting for the pictures to start up again, but it didn't, and he didn't remember feeling a lot of anger or wanting vengeance for anything in any of his fights, so He though the door should open, but it wouldn't budge. Finally, he let out a sigh and moved on the next one.

The next door, showed Sanji taking to Nami, or more precisely swooning over her, and Zoro's obvious distaste as he watched them. The next scene showed him arguing with Kuena about who was going to be the world's best swordsman, and his frustration and breaking down when he continuously loses to her. His anger at her declaration that she can't be a true swordsman as a girl, and his jealously over her skill when she doesn't even have the confidence in herself to go after it. To be honest, Zoro was a little confused as to what this door should represent, but like the last one, it turned green, and displayed no more pictures, but the door wouldn't open. He moved on to the next door.

As Zoro watched the images flood in and out of this door, it didn't take long to recognize the sin associated with it, and a crimson blush flooded his face, as he saw himself visiting the countless hostels and brothers he had visited throughout his journey. He saw himself with both men and women, always looking for someone to fill the yearning in his heart, and he knew he would likely never see them again. But wasn't that the point of these places? Sure he didn't care for them beyond the pleasure he received from them, and the temporary respite from his thoughts. Speaking of which, why does he have to watch that idiot Sanji flirting with every woman he sees again? And now, back to more visits with the hostels. It seemed endless. A continuing depiction of the men and women he had been with. There was no rhyme or reason to his choices. No preference in appearance, or personality. They were simply available and convenient. Zoro knew he was not getting through this door either, so he sighed and moved on.

The next door he stood in front of, rifled through the many parties the sunny had, and he drank himself to sleep through every one of them. But that was not the only time he would drink. Anytime he had a little free time and no problems expected in the foreseeable future, he turned to alcohol. How ha he never realized just how much and how often he drank. He knew this was the sin of gluttony, and he really had no good excuse for it, it was just what he enjoyed doing. The fact that it eased his tensions was extra. He moved on to the next door.

The next door, to Zoro's dismay, had much the same images to that of gluttony. Now that was interesting. Maybe it was broken? He moved on to the next one.

The final door, seemed to be stuck on a single apparition, and of course Zoro was sleeping in it. Clearly this was the sin of complacency. The sin of sloth. But was sleeping really a sin? Suddenly the picture started to move through day and night. Winter and fall, and summer and spring, and many different weather patterns. In most of these he was sleeping, and almost always in the same spot. Sometimes he had bottles of Sake around him. Now and then he would get up to do something he needed to do, and then he was back to sleeping again. The only time he really seemed active was when fighting with the Cook, or when an enemy was spotted. Zoro didn't realize how much he slept each day.

Then finally all of the doors were blank again, and the lights above each of them blinked from green to red. Suddenly a Booming disembodied voice reached Zoro's ears, and startled him out of his thoughts. The turned to look around the room, and the voice began to recite his crimes.

_ }-

"You are charged with the **_pride of ambition_**. For you seek to gain a position in highest standing, and would supplant those who yield it. You are presumptuous and over-confident. You overthink your abilities, and care not for your own well-being when faced with that of your own vain-glory. You are charged with the **_pride of independence_**. You fall to disobedience, arrogance, and insubordination. You refuse to seek assistance when needed, refuse to accept the authority of others. You are easily offended, and quick to temper. However, we have insufficient evidence to charge you with the **_sin of wrath_** , for you rarely fight for vengeance. You revel both in violence, and competition. You fight for money, and for glory. You fight for your friends. "

"We charge you with the **_sin of_** **_Lust_** as you fornicate with both men and women unconditionally, and out of wedlock. You seek the company of those you care nothing for, and silently pine for the one you truly love. We charge you with the **_sin of_** **_envy_** , as your jealousy sparks your anger when you realize you have no claim on him. You **_envy_** the man with the eyes of the Hawk because he holds the power and position you covet. Yet your unwavering loyalty to your captain and your friends holds merit."

"We charge you with the **_sins of gluttony and greed_** , through your consumption of alcohol, for no one needs to drink himself into oblivion. You have no self-control, or perhaps you just don't care. Perhaps it is your lust, and envy which prompt this habit to over-indulge. You sleep too much, perhaps to let the alcohol disperse from your system? Yet, we find insufficient evidence to charge you with the **_sin of sloth,_** for while you laze away the hours of the day, you do perform your duties. You go to great lengths to protect your captain, your crew, your friends, and your allies, and prove your worth among the crew."

"Are your virtues sufficient to dispel your sins? How do you plead?"

}-

Notes

Ok, so while we have never actually seen Zoro doing some of these things, it does give a little incite into how he might deal with his stress levels and his agitation that Sanji is always flirting with the girls, Not to mention, everyone, or at least almost everyone has sexual needs, so it would make sense for him to find a way to deal with them. And as much as we like to think that all this fighting between Zoro and Sanji is to release that sexual tension, I am just not sure it would e enough, considering Zoro knows that he wouldn't have any chance with Sanji if the curly browed cook is strait right? He would need a way to release sexual tension hat has nothing to do with Sanji. And he finds that in the brothels and hostels in the places they visit. If that bothers anyone, I am sorry, but I don't think Zoro would be free of the sin of lust, and him wanting Sanji would not be enough of a reason for him to be guilty. If anyone thinks I should upgrade the rating because of these things I ill, but I am not really sure they are needed yet, and I haven't decided if I am going to do anything that would require me to upgrade them, so unless someone tells me I think they should, I will wait. Next time, we will have Zoro's defense, and look in on what is happening with Luffy and some of the others. See you then.


	10. Chapter 10

(I do not own one piece)

}-

"You know; just once would it have hurt for you to just listen when people are talking to you Luffy?" Sanji asked glancing over at his captain.

Luffy's ears twitch, and he flinches away from Sanji's disapproving glare. "I'm Sorry, ok? I just…" he sighs. "She said to only to eat till I was satisfied. How was I supposed to know this would happen to me?" He paused for a moment, shoulders slumped in remorse. "Ne Sanji? Will these really go away if I don't eat anything?" he asks pointing at his tail and ears.

"Well, It's only a theory, but it's Robin Chans theory, so it's about as good as it gets." He says glancing over at the boy again and he can't help by chuckle at the boy's appearance. "If it makes you feel any better, it looks good on you", he adds in amusement, as he reaches over and tickles the ears on top of the Luffy's head.

"Why couldn't it be something cool then like a tiger or a panther, or a bear?" Luffy asks. "Why does it have to be a pig?" He grumbles trying to adjust his tail in his paints. The thing was annoying, even though it was pretty small.

"Well technically, it would be a hog, since pigs are female." Sanji supplied. "and it's probably because pigs, and hogs are associated with those who eat a lot without really needing to."

"But I do need to." Luffy argued. "I burn a lot of energy."

" Yeah, when you're fighting, but you eat like that all the time." Sanji says. "Don't worry though, there are a lot of people who look like they are part animal. So, even if it doesn't go away it will be fine. But I think it will after you fast for a while. Robin Chan says that the sins have to be countered with their virtues after all."

Luffy grumbled a little more as they made their way across the island, until suddenly, they heard a surprised gasp coming from the ship.

"Luffy what happened to you?"

}-

Let's go this way! Nami said, as she dragged Usopp to the left.

Realistically all of the corridors looked about the same, and Usopp didn't really care what way they went, so he pretty much just let the redhead dictate their direction. He only hoped they didn't run into trouble. Of course judging by what happened to Luffy in the banquet hall, he almost wished he had gone with Sanji and Luffy back to the ship.

"Everything looks the same." he complained as Nami dragged him in another random direction. "what if we get lost?"

"I'm not Zoro!" Nami scolded him. "I know what I am doing, I'm a navigator remember?"

"Yeah, but I don't see any clouds around here!" Usopp muttered before going silent.

Every now and then, they would happen upon a door, but each time they would find it locked, and would be forced to keep moving.

"What…what are we hoping to find anyway? Usopp asked. It's not like we can make off with their treasure or something. May…Maybe we should just turn around and go back to the ship?" He suggested in a small trembling voice.

"Come on Usopp, don't be wimping out on me now. We are trying to find out what happened to the ship remember? Like why haven't we seen anyone.? What was with those birds outside and the table with all the food even though no one is around? And what happened with Luffy? I don't know about you, but I want some answers." She finished, as she led him forward with determination.

}-

"This is a super cool ship" Franky remarked, as his hands traced the engraved markings along the wall. He had noticed the markings several minutes ago, and was immediately fascinated. "It's almost like a giant map."

"Yeah, but it seems to repeat a lot, so maybe not?" Robin wondered aloud." It certain is an interesting pattern though. I wonder if it means something. Franky, have you noticed it's getting lighter in here, the further we continue down this hallway?" she asked.

"Yeah, but that's a super good thing isn't it? It means we can see the engravings better. It's really hard to figure them out in the dark."

As the lighting increased in the corridor, Franky and Robin got a good look at the marking stretching from one end of the hall to the other. While in some places it really seemed quite random, and in others it repeated, there was definitely some pattern connecting it all. It was a series of lines and sharp edges, but now and then it would curve one and then another, opening up into a square, with a lot of smaller squares inside of it. Then it would open back up and continue on again. "Doesn't this look like a room Franky?" Robin mentioned. "It's almost like this same room is in several different places. Or maybe the entire thing is just on repeat, because most of the areas are dark and we can't see them."

Franky walked over and looked closer at the engravings that Robin was talking about. It did resemble a room, with maybe computer equipment along one wall. A few objects that resembled chairs was in front of them, and along another side were several circular components. In the middle of the room stood another square with several different shapes on it, and the chair-like objects were scattered all the way around it.

"That's what it super looks like alright. Maybe if we continue down this hallway we will find it?" He asked in a hopeful manner. "I would love to see how this baby works." He said.

Robin just smiled as they continued down the hall, exploring the engravings as they go.

_ }-

Zoro winced as the charges against him were announced. "How do I plea?" He asked looking around at the still empty room. "Where are you?" He demanded. The room stayed silent.

Zoro walked over to the first door he saw and tried it, but it wouldn't budge. He tried another and it fared no better, and each other in succession was the same.

How am I supposed to answer that? I barely remember what you said? He asked in frustration, now trying to pry the door open with one of his swords.

After a few minutes and no progress, he runs a hand through his hair. This was just like the beach room, only now Luffy wasn't with him. Thinking of that made him think of the kiss and Luffy's response to it, causing him to blush.

"Arghhh" He groaned. "Now is not the time for this, and why am I thinking of Luffy now anyway? He's not even the one… Oh never mind."

Suddenly the voice Booms through the room again. "How do you plea.?

Zoro groaned one more time, and shook his head. He was going to have to figure this out or he would be stuck here.

"Pride? I… Admit I have my faults." He starts, feeling more than a little silly to be talking to thin air, but he has no other idea what to do in this situation. "I don't like depending on others. I don't like to feel week. I guess I fight because I want to prove to myself that I am not. But also because I promised Kuena that I would become the world's best Swordsman for her, since she can't reach that goal herself anymore." He sighed. "But I also want it for myself and for my captain and crew. My captain deserves to have a strong crew that can help him fulfill his goals, just like he wants to help all of us fulfil ours. I know it's not always easy to understand, but it's something I feel like I need to do. It's important. I don't do it because I want to be more important than anyone else, I just want to prove myself, and to be able to protect my friends. I know you have no reason to believe me, cause to be honest I do kind of like the rush I feel when I am fighting someone who is strong… I don't kill anyone though unless it's in self-defense, or if I am trying to protect someone. I'm not saying it's a good reason, just that It's not like I like to kill. So I guess that's why you didn't find me guilty of wrath."

"Um… "Zoro rubbed the back of his read roughly as he tried to think of what to say next. "I guess I do feel a little upset when Sanji flirts with all those girls, I mean why can't he at least stick with one huh? It just annoys me for some reason. Maybe It makes me a little jealous I don't know, but I just don't think he should be so indiscriminate with his flirting. Especially not in front of everyone. Anyway how does he expect anyone to take him seriously when he does that huh?" he ranted. "and well, I don't envy Mihawk. I don't think, you know? I just… he is the standard I want to reach. My goal I guess."

"and well… are you even listening?" no sound echoes through the room, but he continues anyway. "Yea well, I admit I drink too much, I just really like the taste, and it makes me feel relaxed you know? I mean it's a crazy world out there. But yea, I suppose I should cut down a little. And um. The um… the brothel… Well, I guess I don't really have an excuse for that huh? I mean, I know why I do it, but it's not like that will make it any better. And um, If I could be with the person I love, then I would but…" he lets out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. "not much I can do when he isn't into guys right? So um… I guess I will have to just accept the consequences for that. Not like there's anything I can do about it now anyway right?" He says as a blush crawls up his face. "and um, yeah, the sleeping probably has a lot to do with the alcohol, but like you said before, I do get my work done, so well, I hope that at least will help lessen my sentence…he trailed off.

"You have been heard! We will now pass sentence." He heard booming through the walls, and Zoro waits with baited breath.

}-

 **Notes**

 _Ok, so this time I gave a little glimpse into what the others are doing during the time when Zoro is dealing with his past sins, but there own trials will be coming up shortly. Don't worry they will not be like Zoro's trial, as I think that would be quite monotonous, but rather each will find themselves facing something that fits with their character and personality to at least some extent. For those of you who find my story confusing, or boring, I apologize. The confusing part however is rather intentional, it is meant to make the readers wonder who will end up with who after all. As for the boring part, I am hoping that as he story progresses I will find my nitch and it will get more exciting, but that doesn't mean you have to continue to read it if you don't like where it's going. This is my first attempt at a fan fiction, and it would be a bit presumptuous and unrealistic to think I could satisfy everyone after all. Anyway, until next time. Take care everyone._


	11. Chapter 11

_I do not own one piece, or any of it's characters, and I am sure someone has come up with these idea's somewhere at some time an in one story or another, so I don't own those either, but I don't know who what where why or when, so if someone see's something let me know. Again, I do not own one piece, and if I did,... Well, certain pairings would probably be canon, though I wont mention which ones yet. Why? cause that would ruin the surprise of course. But seriously, even I am not sure yet who I want together at the end. Well, here goes._

}-

Luffy looks up guiltily as he hears choppers concerned voice reaching out to him. "I um…Ate too much?" he admitted in embarrassment.

"What? Does this have something to do with what Robin said about the 7 deadly sins?" he exclaimed in surprise. "What do we do? What do we do?" Chopper exclaimed as he ran over to check his captain over.

"He is going to have to fast for a while. There is no guarantee that it will work, but it's the only chance he has if he doesn't want to stay like this forever." Sanji explained. "Anyway, I need to get back to the others. Can you keep an eye on him and keep him out of the kitchen? Nothing to eat." he instructed. "Nothing."

Turning to Luffy, he added. "Best thing you can probably do right now, is take a nap captain. It will make it less likely that you will give in to temptation.

"But I can go with you, what if we need to fight?" he asked.

"Then we will call you, but for now, please, just take a nap and stay out of trouble ok?" he groaned as he jumped back over to the island.

}-

"Wow! I wonder whose room this is." Exclaimed Nami as she opened the door to the room. They had finally found one that was unlocked only to find what looked very much like a young princess's room, in Lavender and pink. The walls were covered in pearl white and silver batik print, with a white four poster ceiling high bed, complete with canopy. The Satin bedding was Lavender but the pillows and sheets were obviously Pink silk, as was the canopy hanging off of it. There were lavender colored lamps with white bases to the side of the bed, on the white night stands. These were paired with an expensive looking wardrobe, desk and bookshelf. Next to the bookshelf, was an antique chair, also in matching colors, and there was a floor length mirror, and a matching rug. At the end of the bed was a large chest with a blanket over it. The carpet itself was a plush white, and there were satin curtains which matched the bedding. On top of the Vanity, was a tray with various perfumes, makeup and jewelry, as well as a three-way mirror, and a brush which was still in its package.

On top of the Wardrobe were several antique dolls dressed in clothes from various era's, and assorted sizes, and a couple of stuffed animals. The bookshelf had a potted flower arrangement consisting of tulips, and daffodils, some baby breath, and a fern like plant. Next to that was a separate small walls shelf with various puzzles and small games on it, and under that was a media cabinet, with some video games and DVD's in it. And a small table which held all three of the top name game consoles. There was a large widescreen tv hanging on the wall in front of the chair, and on the desk was a computer, also miraculously in a deep lavender color. On the walls were an assortment of fantasy paintings, with castles, unicorns, fairies and other mythical creatures.

Nami opened an adjoining room to find a bathroom, complete with sitting room. The counters were a white marble as was the sink, and a matching toilet and bathtub/shower combination. It had a border with dolphins lining the wall, and a coral print tapestry on the wall next to towel, and toilet paper holders tipped with sea shells. Above the toilet was a vanity cabinet, with toiletries in the enclosed area, and extra towels on the bottom. There was a small rock garden waterfall on top of the shelf. Nami closed the door and walked over to the other door, and opened it as well.

Nami's eyes lit up as she spotted the large walk in closet, nearly as big as the cabin she shared with Robin on the sunny.

}-

"Hey! Wait a minute. The pattern changes and then cuts off here." Franky observed. "What do you suppose this means?"

"Not sure, but I would be willing to bet it's a clue robin said, indication the way the desire spiraled into a round panel. Inside of the panel, was a triangular center and four hands were sticking out of it. Around the edges were symbols much the same as those on the rock outside. "If those are numbers, it may be a clock of some kind. She said. Or maybe a safe?"

"Hmmm, seems like this triangular thing moves," Franky announced as he fingered the oddly shaped button.

"Wait, don't turn it" Robin exclaimed, putting her hand over Franky's. "We don't know what might happen, if it needs a code or something. Just give me a few minutes to look this over ok?"

"Robin my girl, I always knew you were Super! - smart." Franky embellished. "I will just go explore a little while you work on that. Franky said after a few minutes, and Robin nodded her head and gave him a small smile.

}-

Zoro looked around the room again, still trying to figure out where it was coming from. The voice took several minutes before answering, almost like someone was thinking things over. 'Does that mean someone actually is here?' He wondered. 'Who is it that is judging him?' Up on the sealing was what looked like it could be a speaker, but there was no real way of knowing that for sure because it didn't look like anything he had seen before. It could also be an air grate or some such thing, and he couldn't reach it to check.

"On the charges Pride, we find you not guilty, for you have sufficient virtues to make up for your flaws. On the charges of Wrath, we find you not guilty for we have insufficient evidence to prove you fight with malice. On charges of envy, we find you not guilty, for there is insufficient evidence of bad intentions. On matters of sloth and greed, we find that we have no basis for these charges beyond your guilt, concerning the sin of Gluttony. For this, you are forbidden from the consumption of alcohol while you are among us. If you break this condition, you will not enjoy the consequences. For the sin of Lust, we find you guilty as well, for your defense is weak, unreasonable, and unjust. For this you will made to suffer for the next twenty-four hours in seclusion, and your punishment will fit your crime. Furthermore, you have been found unworthy of entering the bridge. When your sentence is over you will be returned to your ship. That is all.

"Fit my crime? What do you mean?" Zoro asked as the door of Lust opened before him.

}-

Sanji was walking back down the corridor when he heard the loud booming voice coming faintly down the path he was walking, and decided to follow it. It was his only clue as to where the others were after all. Not that he recognized the voice of course, but that only made him more curious. That stupid Marimo hadn't pissed someone off had he?

"Fit my crime? What do you mean?" He heard as he got closer. That was definitely the Marimo.

What had he done now he wondered, as he lit another cigarette. He knew he shouldn't light one in here, but he couldn't help it, they eased his stress after-all. He started to pick up his pace. What if the Marimo had really gotten himself into trouble he wondered. But then, Robin had said they should stay away from each other hadn't she. He stood there for a moment wondering what he should do. Maybe he should take note of where the Marimo is, and go find someone to help, but then, it sounded kind of bad, if whatever was about to happen was supposed to fit one of the marimo's crimes, and he had no idea what that crime might be.

"Waugh, what should I do?" He stressed.

}-

 **Notes** :

 _Well, It's going slowly, but I am updating more often for the moment, because I want to get through this island and its trials, but I don't want to rush through them and have people wondering what the point was. Believe it or not, this island will cause a ripple effect, and a few realizations concerning Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji. Also, We will be meeting a new character on the ship, but I wont explain more than that. If anyone has any plot suggestions or ideas they would like to see n the story, and they actually fit in with my story line, I would be happy to implement them. Otherwise, we will have to see where this mind maze takes us. See you next time._


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Nope, I do not own one piece.**

 _Possible triggers: Torture, Prostitution, and unintentional statutory rape, in this chapter and probably the next one. If you want to skip this content, I will write at the top when it's over._

}-

"Now you want to explain?" asked Chopper after he and Luffy were safely inside the infirmary.

"Not really much to say" Luffy admitted. "I know I should have listened to Robin, but I was hungry so I gave in to my tummy. He sighed. "So then I turned like this, but Sanji says if I eat fast I will go back to normal, I guess. But how is that supposed to work? I was eating plenty fast the first time."

"Not eat fast Luffy. Fast, as in not eat at all." Chopper explained.

"What?! I can't do that; I will die without food. Luffy whined.

"Not forever Luffy, Just until the symptoms are gone, and it's the only choice you have unless you want to stay like that forever." The young doctor reminded him. "In the meantime, we can give you the nutrients you need to stay healthy through an IV."

"but I hate needles" Luffy complained.

Chopper laughed incredulously. You have taken on some very tough opponents without a second's hesitation, and barely come out on top, yet you're afraid of needles?" He asked. "Get on the examination table."

"I never said I was afraid of needles, just that I don't like them." Luffy replied, defending himself, as he jumped up and made himself comfortable. "This is going to be boring."

"Then take a nap, at least that way it will seem faster. I will bring you some manga to read as well. Is there anything else you would like me to bring you?" Chopper asked, as he set up the drip.

"Well, I am feeling a little…"

"Not food!" Chopper exclaimed as he finally got the IV flowing through Luffy's system.

Luffy Pouted. "How did you know I was gonna say that? He asked.

"because it's the only thing that is ever on your mind unless we are fighting. Chopper informed him. Hasn't this situation taught you anything? Chopper asked.

"Well, it taught me that if I eat in weird places I might turn into a pig…Sorry, Hog. That's what Sanji said. I wonder what it would be like to be a pig. Hey chopper, how does it feel to be a reindeer? Do you think it would be the same if I turned all the way to a hog? Would I still remember everything I know now? Oh, would I forget how to talk and stand on two feet? Then I couldn't reach anything. I can't stay like this forever!" He ranted. Then I couldn't be the pirate King!

Chopper stared at Luffy jaw agape as he ranted, and then wiped a hand over his face. Sometimes his captain's idiocy just astounded him. Good thing he was a patient person. "I wouldn't know what it would be like to be a pig, but I'm fine as a reindeer. It comes in handy sometimes, except when it attracts the wrong kind of attention, or people think I am weak, but I've always been a reindeer, so I don't know what it would be like to just suddenly turn into one. But it was pretty scary when I first ate the human, human fruit. People thought I was a monster after all. Chopper shrugged.

Chopper left the infirmary and came back a few minutes later with some manga, and a notepad and pencil. This way you can at least read or draw anyway. Also here is some water, since I don't think that would count against you. Let me know if you need anything else. I will check up on you in about an hour. Unfortunately, I still need to watch the ship."

And with those last words, he was gone.

}-

''This closet is almost big enough to be bedroom all by itself!' said Nami, as she walked inside. "Look at all these dresses. They even look my size." She noticed as she pulled one down to drape it against her. "What do you think Usopp? Would I look good in this?''

"I…I don't think you should be messing with them Nami" he stuttered. "This bedroom could belong to someone. Or this could be a trap you know?"

"Oh live a little, I'm not gonna steal it or anything. I just want to borrow it for a few minutes. Haven't you ever wondered what it would be like to be a prince? She asked. "Now go out for a minute so I can chance. She said, pushing him out the door, and turning on the closet light.

Usopp, paced nervously in the room while he waited for Nami to come out, but he got a little bored and decided to put on a video game instead. 'Girls sure take a long time to get dressed' he thought.

Just as he was really getting into a game where you have to dig up these deadly weeds before they take over your yard and become cannibalistic, he heard the door open, and Nami came out with a dark green satin dress with gold trimming on it. The dress billowed out and trailed in the back, and she had a matching gold cape over her shoulders. On her head was a golden tiara with emerald and garnet gemstones, and her hair was up in a bun, with tendrils falling down in ringlets over her shoulders. She wore very little makeup, just a touch of pink lipstick, but she had diamond and emerald earrings on her ears and a matching necklace falling between her breast, where the neckline of the dress plunged. She looked beautiful, but more than that, she looked like olden day royalty, back when they used to dress up for everyday events, and Usopp could only stare when he saw her, the controller falling out of his hand and onto the floor.

"Well? aren't you gonna say something?" She asked.

"Usopp snapped out of his trans, and shook him head. "Oh, yeah…You look great, If I didn't know better I would think you really were a princess." He said. "But umm… are you sure you should be trying the clothes on?"

"No different than you playing the video games. Besides, I was right, they fit me perfectly. It's almost like they were made for me." she reasoned.

"Nami, don't forget what happened to Luffy, and I'm sure he thought they set the table just for him too."

"Don't worry Usopp. I'm not gonna take anything, I promise. "Now come over here and take my picture while I'm sitting in front of this vanity, like I've seen some women do before. She said handing him a camera she found in the closet.

"Oh, alright, but I hope you know what you're doing. "Usopp mumbled, as he took the picture. "Good think this is an instant camera."

"Oh look how nice it is," Nami remarked as she came over and took the picture from Usopp. "I'm gonna put this on the wall by my bed on the ship." She decided.

"Umm. Nami?"

"What is it now she answered, becoming a little impatient with her crewmate.

"Well, correct me if I'm wrong, but Isn't that still considered stealing? He asked." I mean it's not our camera after all, so the picture isn't ours either... Right?"

At this piece of information, Nami stopped, eyes wide as she thought it over, but then she discarded the concern. "It's just a picture! She shrugged. "Who's gonna get upset about a picture of people they don't even know?"

}-

Robin frowned as she looked at the little triangular knob on the panel. Try as she may, she could not recognize the writing, but It looked like there was something else that was covered up just at the top, by what looked like green paint. "What is this?" she wondered aloud.

Just as she was trying to scrape it off, what they had thought was a knob tilted inwards toward the wall, and with a mild clunking sound the panel slid open. Underneath the panel was a web of gears in assorted sizes, which seemed to interlock and form some sort of chain reaction, for the gears were moving in different directions.

"Franky!" She called softly. "I think this might be more up your alley than mine." She said.

Franky came over to look at the panel in wonderment. "These things haven't been used in over 20 years!" He said. "Not since they were replaced by the electric panels Vegapunk Invented. But Tom had one when I was a kid. Said it would be a piece of History someday."

He looked closer to the way the gears were running, and then pulled a small lever, causing the gear workings to stop moving. "If I remember right, we need to figure out the combination so that these will start turning in the opposite direction. That will unlock the door."

"How are we going to figure out the combination?" Robin asked. " I wonder if we get it wrong, if we will be sent to our early graves".

"Oh, don't worry about that Robin-Chan. I have a perfectly SUPER idea1" he exclaimed and then pulled out a small electronic devise. "Usopp and I came up with these little baby months ago, when Luffy was begging us to help him get into the locked fridge. It detects the smallest variation in sound so we know when a correct letter is clicked. Since this is rotary, we shouldn't have any problem. Now if it was a keypad, then we would be in trouble." He said.

Robin lifted a brow in amusement before chuckling softly.

"What?" Franky asked in confusion.

"You do realize you just told on yourself and on Usopp right? But don't worry I won't tell Sanji." She smiled, as she stepped back to let Franky concentrate on the lock.

Strangely enough it was no time at all until the gears started spinning again, and this time in the opposite direction than before. Franky struck a pose. "SUPER! It was super easy! He enthused. Robin glanced at him with an amused smile on her face, and then entered through the door, with Franky entering right behind her.

"This looks like some kind of control room". Franky realized as he walked in, and looked around. Robin was already by the large control panel in the middle of the room. Along the walls there were many other, smaller control panels with screens above them, and each had a chair in front of it. There were six of them on the fore wall, and in the back, and then four on each side. The walls were slate grey, and very boring to Franky's ideals, but the floors were interestingly enough, metal grating, and one could see underneath them.

Franky walked over to where Robin was studying the center console, and trying to figure out how it works. "Here beautiful," he said, pushing a few buttons, until a light blared to life causing the screen to flare up. "These things are still around here and there. But I'm confused about something." He said.

"What is it? Robin asked.

"Well, all of these are for observation. Where are the controls to run the ship?" He asked.

}-

Zoro walked into a room video screens all the way around him. They were nearly wall length, and the floor and ceiling were reflective. There was no furniture in sight. One by one the screens started to switch on and he could see static over each one as he turned to survey the room. As the last one turned on, he heard the door close behind him. 'what are they gonna do? Make me watch Porn' he wondered? With that he sat down on the floor to wait.

Suddenly a chair appeared in the middle of the room, and he looked at it suspiciously. After a moment he got up and walked over to it. Obviously he was excepted to sit in it after all. The chair didn't look very comfortable, it was black and bulky, but not in a way that made it look soft of comfortable. In fact, it looked like one of those medieval torture devises. 'They really expect me to sit in this thing?' He thought Incredulously.

"We cannot make you sit down, but you will stay here until you do. You will not be fed, or given water, and you will starve, what is your choice?" The Ominous voice sounded through the room.

"Fuck!" Zoro cursed as he sat on the chair. Immediately, his arms were wrapped in cuffs and attached to the arms of the chair, and for some reason he couldn't move him feet off the floor. It was like they were magnetized. He tried rocking the chair, but it didn't Budge. " Is this thing nailed to the floor? He" asked the voice.

No answer.

Zoro growled as the sound of static continued to be the only noise in the room for more than fifteen minutes. "Get on with it already."

As if in response, all of the screens suddenly came to life, and Zoro's eyes widened, as he watched himself in an explicit porn video with one of the first women he had ever had sex with. He had almost forgotten her. The woman had been a strawberry blond, with bright red lips, and big brown eyes. She had freckles too, and it was the both of their first time. He had just set out on his journey at the tender age of eighteen, and filled with the promise he had made to Kuana. That first time he had felt a little guilty afterwards, like he had betrayed her. But it still became a sort of ritual, and the two slept together often in that first month. He wondered how she is doing now, but for some reason, he couldn't recall her name.

He shook his head, as he watched the two of them discard their clothes, and attack each other's mouths, she was the one to take it further when she started to unbutton his shirt, and slide her hands over his chest. As the last button was undone, she left his mouth and trailed kisses down his chin and neck, his shoulders, and chest, until it found its way to his nipple. She swirled her tongue playfully around the small bud and then bit it gently, pulling until it snapped back, into a perfect peak. She smiled up at him, and then continued lower as her fingers took the place of her mouth on her nipple, pulling and tweaking at the already hard nub.

"Zoro was starting to squirm, as the memories danced through his head in anticipation of what he would likely be shown next, and his pants began to feel tight. "He let out a small groan, and squirmed some more, wishing he could unbutton his pants before things got out of hand.

He jolted as vines suddenly grew out of the chair and started twisting and tangling themselves around him, keeping him firmly planted in the chair, and suddenly his arms were free. He raised an eyebrow. "Ok!" He reached down and undid his pants, as the pictures on the walls continued. She was kissing his belly now and one hand had already undone the fastenings of his pants, but there were tears in her eyes. "Why hadn't he ever noticed that before?'" Now she was taking his length, and licking the tip of his erection, while looking up at him through tear filled eyes. "He had thought at the time that she was just one of those girls that cried during sex, but looking at her now, she seemed sad, like this was hurting her somehow. "He began to feel guilty, and the feeling only got stronger as he continued to watch, and despite the feeling that he shouldn't be enjoying this, his erection just kept getting more and more uncomfortable. "Feeling the need for release, he slowly reached his hand down to his member, and then pulled away again, as a sharp pain shot through his hand. It was gone the moment he pulled his hand away however, so he wasn't sure exactly if it had really happened or not. Slowly he reached down again. This time the pain shot through his member, like wildfire, and he was sure his legs would have given out if he had been standing. "So this is my punishment huh?" He grumbled aloud. "You're going to force me to relive all of my carnal sins, and them punish me if I dare to enjoy them?" He laughed sarcastically. This was going to be a long night.

}-

 _ **Notes**_

 _Ok, so things are gonna get a little dicey now,_ _so I had to raise the rating. I hadn't really planned on torture and explicit content, so I am going t try to keep it to a minimum, but I still want to give the effect of what Zoro is going through. The other strawhats punishments, will also fit their crimes, but wont be judged for their entire lives sins. Poor Zoro, just walked into the wrong room. See you next time._


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Of course I do not own One piece

}-

"Well, if I get to the Marimo first, I'll help him out, and if I run into someone else, I can get them to help. Hell, maybe they heard too and are already on their way." Sanji thought aloud as he ran towards the sound he had heard.

After a while he came to a dead end, but he could still hear Zoro on the other side of it. "Waugh, guess I need to find another way in. Zoro are you alright over there? He yelled as he looked for an opening of some kind.

Nothing. Why isn't he answering me. "Hey Marimo, answer me! I know you can hear me, because I can here you." He yelled.

Still nothing! This must be bad, he thought! Fine. "Well, I remember a hallway a little way back, I'll try to go around, he yelled as he starting to backtrack."

Sanji ran back to the hallway he had seen before and followed it around until he came to a door. It was the only one in the hallways as far as he could see. He grabbed the handle, and turned the knob.

}-

Robin looked at the panel a little closer, and then glanced around the room before looking back to Franky. "You mean there are no control panels in here that would be used to control it? She asked. "Maybe they are in a different room?"

She walked around, opening doors and drawers here and there, looking for any clue they might have missed.

"Yeah! Not a single thing, as far as I can see. But that's unusual if they are placed somewhere else, because you need to be able to see to run the ship, right? So why have the observation room separate from the control room?" This is Super interesting." He declared.

"Oh, I found a log book!" she said, picking up a notebook she found in one of the drawers. "Maybe this will give up some idea of what's happened to these people."

Franky walked over to her, and the two of them opened the first page.

 ** _'_** ** _Day 0 pre-log:_** _Danif and Talgat are both MIA and we are scheduled to sail in two days' time. I must say that I am quite pleased with the way the ship has been built to my specifications. We have approximately four moons to arrive in Raftel, to make the delivery. Hopefully there are no unforeseen complications.'_

 ** _'_** ** _Day 1 log- predeparture:_** _Our two missing team members have arrived just in the nick of time, but Danif looks a little off. I do hope he isn't coming down with something. The package has been put under stasis until our arrival. She is quite the beauty. I wonder why she is to be destroyed."_

 _"_ For a while, the log pose is quite boring, just telling where the ship has sailed and the time table they are keeping!" Robin announced unnecessarily. "Though it does mention several times that the person named Danif seems to have come down with an increasingly rehabilitating virus."

"Oh this is interesting," she mentioned after flipping through a few pages.

 ** _"_** ** _Day 16 Log:_** I _t is proving more troublesome than anticipated, using devil fruit powers to run the ship. The virus Danif brought aboard, has now spread among many of the crew. Which is quite alarming as it is. The fact that it seems to also disrupt the use of devil fruit abilities, buts our entire mission in jeopardy, since the ship runs entirely using these abilities. It also does not help that our chief medical personnel are finding it hard to find a cause for the unknown virus, let alone a cure for it. Without Danif, Tarik and Jamia, we have lost our weight, our eyes, and our electricity. I am thankful at this point, what we have our fair Damalie, for she provides us with entertainment through her striking illusions. Without this, I fear we would have lost moral some time ago._

 ** _Day 23 Log:_** _Danif died today. And with him, the weight to this submarine. From here on, it seems we will be traveling upon the surface. We must also travel without electricity, because Tarik's condition is unstable. The doctors think they may have a cure. I hope it is effective, because nearly half the crew has come down with the virus now, and those who have had it longer, are close to death. May the gods help us now!"_

 ** _Day 25 Log:_** _We have lost four more crew members today. The cure has failed, and our mission along with it. Even our means of communication is gone, and our doctors are now suffering the effects of the virus, along with almost every person aboard the ship. Maybe this is Karma, for trying to do something so crazy as to build a ship run by devil fruit powers. Strangely enough it was these same people who succumbed first to the virus. How very ironic. Still, non-devil fruit users are not far behind."_

 ** _Day 31 Log: Final entry-_** _"I am one of the few left alive aboard the ship, and my health is failing. I can only hope that if someone finds us in the future, the illusions placed on the ship will keep them away. If not, our treasure will be safeguarded by the seven deadly sins, so that only one with pure intend might find her. That is my final wish, as I do not think any of us will make it out of here alive."_

}-

The next outfit Nami tried on, was an elegant black dress, which was sparkly, and hung to her knees in the front, but to her ankles in the back. Like the first, it had a plunging neckline, but not quite as low as the first. There were ruffles along the edges on the bottom, and a strappy top. With it, she wore black high heels, and dangling diamonds on her ears and neck. Though the tiara was absent this time, nd her hair fell loose in long curls. Usopp smiled despite himself when he saw her.

"You look like you are going to some fancy party like the nobles or celestial dragons would." He said, and chuckled a little as she frowned. "though I think you were it better than any one of them could ever possibly wear it." He continued, causing her to blush a little. He took a picture of her in this outfit, in front of the velvet curtains, and then she went to change again."

Suddenly they heard a scream off in the distance, and startled, they both turned to look at the door. "What was that?" Nami asked nervously. "I think play time is over." She said as she ran into the closet to change back to her normal clothes. A few minutes later, she was back out, and ready to leave.

"Nami wait a minute!" Usopp exclaimed as she opened the door to leave. "You still have on the earrings." He reminded her.

"Oh, you're right!" she said sheepishly, as though she were unaware _._

 _'_ _hmmm, maybe she really didn't realize it.'_ He thought "Anyway, I am going to explore a little bit, I will be right back." He said, leaving her to return the earrings.

}-

Suddenly a fuzzy memory invaded Zoro's mind, and he frowned, now remembering the girl quite vividly, and a surge of guilt washed over him. "Emma" He whispered, and suddenly he wasn't feeling turned on at all. Instead he felt bile rise in his throat, and his stomach churned. More than anything in the world at this moment, he wished he could forget again.

"I see you finally remember your first victim" The voice resounded throughout the room.

"I didn't know" Zoro shook his head, but the guilt wouldn't leave him. "She approached me in the alley-way, it was my first time, and I thought she was pretty. I didn't know she was a slave. I didn't know she was only 16." He said.

"But you kept seeing her, even after you found out." The voice reminded him. "Can you still claim your innocence?"

"When I found out, I wanted to be there for her. I could only do that, if I was a paying customer. I wanted to save her. To free her. so I defeated him and took her home. I cared for her."

"You used her, and left her." The voice continued.

"That's not true., I cared for her." He exclaimed. "I wanted to stay with her, but her mom said I would just remind her of the bad experiences she had and what she had been through. That's why I left."

"So you believe you did the right thing?" The voice inquired.

"I did at the time" Zoro replied sadly.

"But you don't feel that way now." The voice spoke assuredly." What changed?"

"A few months after I left, I got word that their village was attacked by pirates." Zoro said as he buried his face in his hands. Several of the younger girls were raped and brutally murdered. Emma was one of them."

"And you feel guilty about that?" the voice asked.

"If I had been there…maybe I could have saved her." Zoro admitted. He noticed his body was shaking, and took a deep breath to calm himself. "It's a big part of the reason I became a bounty hunter."

"Very well. and what about the concession of girls…and guys that followed?" the voice asked then.

As if on cue the screen started showing a collage of pictures and sex scenes flooding the screen. Strangely enough, other than Emma, every single one of them had dark hair and warm brown eyes. Zoro was captivated as he watched the pictures unfold. He had never realized this preference before, and looking at them now, they all reminded him in some way of Kuena, and he would also be willing to bet, he didn't know even one of their names.

"All I can really say in my defense is that they were willing and of age." He said. "To be honest, I didn't really get to know any of them. I was just looking for temporary company."

"And him?" the scene suddenly showed him kissing Luffy at the makeshift beach earlier. "Is he to be temporary company as well?" the voice asked.

"Of course not" Zoro's face flooded red, partly in embarrassment at being judged, and partly in anger. "Luffy is different. And anyway, that kiss was just to complete the puzzle and get out of there." He insisted.

"I see" the voice resounded. "you care about him, but he is not the one you want, is he?" the voice continued as the scene before Zoro shifted again, this time focusing on a certain, blond haired, curly eyed, noodle dancing fool, with eyes for hearts, as he noodled before an unseen person in a lavender bedroom with a large canopy bed.

}-

Chopper Walked around the sunny for a while, checking to make sure nothing was amiss. When he confirmed that everything seemed calm, he walked down to grab a book from the library, and brought it out to the deck to read. "It's not that he disliked Luffy's company, but if the captain kept asking him for something to eat, and giving him those pouty faces, the little doctor didn't know how long he would be able to hold out, and keeping food away from the captain right now, was for his own good. He couldn't give in this time, he wouldn't. Usually chopper would look for medical books to try to discern a problem and how to fix it, but Luffy's problem was different than anything he had ever heard of before. 'Could this be the result of someone's Devil fruit? But there didn't seem to be anyone on the ship. Although, if there wasn't anyone on the ship, where did the food come from? And the illusions. This was all very mysterious.' he thought, as he pulled out a book about rare devil fruits.

}-

Now things may seem a little mixed up right now, with what's going on with Sanji and what's going on with Zoro but it will come together, I promise. Poor Zoro, has probably never had to defend himself in his life, can you imagine how hard it must be to remain calm under any circumstances and defend his actions instead f solving his problems with a sword or three. At least we ow have a bit of an explanation about what happened to the ship they have found themselves on. Anyway, see you next time.


	14. revision info

Hi everyone, Sorry it has been so long. My computer got a virus, and I had to redo windows because I couldn't figure out how to get rid of it. Then I couldn't find my password, So I couldn't update. Yesterday, I managed to find it, but I have lost all train of thought on where I was going in this story. As a result, I have decided to take it down, and do some revising, some adding, and take my time to improve it. I also want to make two versions of it. One will be more user teen friendly without descriptive violence and sexual themes, and the other will be Rated Mature so that I don't have to worry about what I add. Since I started with a Teen rating, I felt a little bad when I had to up the rating to mature, because I don't really have a specific direction I was taking it, and pretty much just let it flow the way it wanted to depending on my mood at the time I was writing. This way I can write the way I want to, and then edit out the inappropriate parts for the teen version. What I want to know, is whether I should also remove the boy x boy & girl x girl type relationships for the teen version. I was thinking, that some people might not appreciate them, but I really don't want to make three versions, so if you have a free moment, tell me what you guys think.


End file.
